God, why me!
by Latvflu
Summary: Alfred se sentía mal y pensó que estaba enfermo de algo, ¡todo era culpa de Iggy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** es un UKxUSA, en ese orden, si no te gusta ¡no lo leas!

**God, why me?**

Se había estado sintiendo muy raro durante los últimos días, le dolía el estomago… o algo, no estaba seguro, quizás no debió comer aquello la semana pasada, o tal vez se pego algo cuando estuvo en Miami.

En fin, lo que ocurría era que se le había hinchado el abdomen. Esperaba que no fuera algún parasito extraño o una hernia, si es que se veían así. Mucho menos que significara alguna baja en la bolsa o quien sabe.

Así que llamo al medico encargado de él, sí había uno especializado para él en cada estado, y le dijo lo que le ocurría. Quedaron en que fuera a la consulta de siempre a media tarde, le haría algunos exámenes y luego podría irse a casa.

Llego a la consulta, el doctor ya lo estaba esperando, y fueron directo al grano.

-Pues, Sr. Alfred, es posible que se le haya pegado algún parasito o que tenga alguna obstrucción. Ya que sus superiores me han dicho que no hay ningún problema a nivel de país.

-Y… ¿eso es bueno?

-Es más fácil tratar algo de humanos que un problema interno, ¿no le parece?

-La verdad si, por cierto, cuando estuve en Miami comí cosas de la callé y anduve por ahí haciendo ejercicio, quizás se me pego algo por ahí.

-Bien, en ese caso comencemos por los exámenes, luego haremos una ecotomografía y veremos que te ocurre. Ven por aquí.-si, a estas alturas ambos se trataban de tu a tu.

-OK doc.

Saco un par de tubos de sangre, luego una muestra de orina y al salir del laboratorio fueron directo a sala de ultrasonidos. El doctor prendió la pantalla de la computadora y coloco el gel, que según Al estaba demasiado frío, y comenzó a buscar la causa del malestar de su nación.

Y ¡ups!, ¿qué era eso? Volvió a mirar, imposible, debe tener algo malo esta maquina. Meditaba mientras continuaba examinando, pero de repente al lo interrumpió.

-¿Pasa algo Wilson?-el doctor salio de su estupefacción y miro con pánico a su país.-Me estas asustando.

-Mira, o esto es un tumor es muy raro o...-no podía decirlo, era imposible.

-¿O…?

-Al, ¿eres homosexual?

-¡¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo responde.-le ordeno Wilson utilizando un tono que asustaría al mismísimo Rusia.

-No, soy bisexual… ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que me pasa?

-Cuando fue que tuviste una…

-¡No preguntes eso, es vergonzoso!

-¿Pero lo has hecho?

Alfred estaba rojo como uno de los tomates de Antonio. Estaba más que claro que sí, así que el hombre suspiro y apago el monitor.

-Entonces, dado que eres una nación y no tienes por que respetar las leyes naturales de los humanos, creo que podría ser factible esto.

-¿El tumor?

-Si es que es un tumor. Mejor vamos a esperar los análisis de sangre.-si, como era la de USA el resultado tardaba tan solo una hora en llegar. ¿Como lo hacían?, pues eso ni siquiera Alfred lo sabía.

-¡¿Puedes decirme de que rayos estamos hablando?

-¡No! ¡Porque no estoy seguro así que ve a esperar como toda buena nación!

-¡C-Como diga señor, señor!

Y así paso la tarde hasta que los resultados llegaron a manos del doctor.

-Bien, crucemos los dedos…-mientras abría los documentos y leía todos los resultados negativos hasta llegar a uno que daba positivo.-… Al, creo que es mejor que te sujetes bien de tu silla.-Wilson esta algo pálido, algo no andaba bien.-Pues, no es un tumor, es… en realidad… ¡olvídalo! ¡Esto es ilógico, estas embarazado!

Un minuto de silencio.

-¡¿WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?

-Es lo mismo que quiero saber, ¡¿Cómo mierda es posible que estés embarazado? Y más importante, ¿quién fue?

-Jaja, hasta parece que lo dices en serio, vamos dime la verdad.

El doctor saco un libro, una impresión de la ecotomografía que le saco hace un rato y los resultados de los exámenes.

Alfred leyó los resultados, OK, sabía que de seguro los habían hecho más de una vez, así que era poco probable que estuvieran errados, luego miro la foto y la pagina del libro que Wilson le había alcanzado.

Eso era… un feto?

-Oh my God…

-¿Ahora me crees?

-T-tengo que llamar-llamar a…

-No, nada de eso, primero tienes que tranquilizarte, OK.

-S-sí…

-Bien, agua, jugo?

-café.

-Al… no puedes tomar café.-eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡United Kingdom!

Mientras que en una junta de la unión europea…

-Señor Kirkland, tiene una llamada urgente, es de la reina.-avisó una secretaria.

-¿La reina?-que habría pasado, debe ser algo realmente urgente para que lo llamara.-Aquí UK su majestad.

-Arthur, tienes que volver cuanto antes a casa. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y quiero una muy buena explicación.

-Claro, majestad.-recogió sus cosa y se fue lo más rápido que puedo, extrañamente había n avión esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Si que era algo urgente. Estuvo en casa en menos de una hora, se alisto y fue al palacio.

-Te estábamos esperando Arthur.-junto a ella estaba el primer ministro, frente al escritorio de la reina se encontraban el presidente de Estados Unidos y el mismo Estados Unidos, pero con un semblante que se le antojaba preocupante.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-no, la pregunta era "¿qué le ocurre a mi pequeño Alfred?" pero eso no lo podía preguntar frente a su Reina.

-Paso algo entre ustedes recientemente, ¿no?-ahora el presidente era el que hablaba.

-Y no nos referimos a negocios.-aclaro el primer ministro.

-…-ahora si se estaba asustando, no será que se han dado cuenta de su relación, pero si hasta el momento lo habían ocultado tan bien.-N-no entiendo a que se refieren.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Ya lo saben Arthur.-dijo USA afligido.-Y… hay algo que tengo que decirte…

-Esta bien, sí, somos pareja, ¿algo más que quieran saber?-algo sonrojado.

-Sí, Alfred, cariño, haznos el favor de explicarle a Arthur.

El menor asintió y trato de explicarle a Arthur, pero era algo tan delicado que tuvo que pedirles que les dieran un minuto a solas. Los mandatarios les concedieron el tiempo y una vez que quedaron solos…

-Iggy…-sus ojos estaba argados de lagrimas.-T-tengo que confesarte algo…

No será que lo esta terminando, por favor, que no, que no-se repetía mentalmente UK.

-…yo…. estoyembarazado,vamosaserpapás

-¿Qué? No te entendí nada.

-dije que… estoyembarazado,vamosaserpapás

-Alfred, no t enseñe mi precioso idioma para que no seas capas de usarlo correctamente.

-Es que me da vergüenza decírtelo, es tan poco… natural. God, why me?-toma un respiro.-Arthur, lo que trato de decir es que… estoy embarazado, vamos a ser papás.

Medio minuto de silencio.

-WHAT DID YOU SAY ME?

-Parece que ya se lo dijo.-murmuró la Reina.

-Iré a por una tasa de té para el señor Kirkland.

-Y así fue como paso todo.-termino de explicar el estadounidense mientras el británico trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Y ellos lo sabe?

-Pues… ellos y todos mis mandatarios. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡¿Me ves con cara de haber tenido un hijo que no sea una colonia?

-Sabes, el que digas eso te convierte en pedófilo.-se río Alfred.

-Eres adoptado Jones, todos ustedes lo son.-le recordó con malicia el representante de la nación en que se encontraban.-Será mejor que escuchemos lo que ellos nos tiene que decir.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, ya hablaron al respecto,-la reina tomaba una taza de té al igual que su nación.- ¿cuál es su decisión?

-¿Decisión?

-Se lo quedan o...-el presidente cerró la boca cuando vio los ojos de Alfred mirándolo velozmente.- ¿Cómo harán para cuidarlo? El secreto, claro.

-¿Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto?-pregunto el americano algo desilusionado, más bien nervioso, era casi imposible que no se dieran cuenta.

-Sí, o serías un blanco muy fácil.-le explicó el primer ministro.

-Además tu hermana te remplazara cuando no puedas ir a una reunión.-agrego el mandatario estadounidense.

-Ya veo... ¡¿TENGO UNA HERMANA?

-Sí, por lo tanto empezara a ir contigo a las reuniones, para que se acostumbré al ambiente, y luego te remplazara.

-Wait, wait, wait... ¿tengo una hermana y nunca lo supe?

-Alfred... ha sido tu secretaria desde la independencia.

-¿Secretaria?-acaba de darse cuenta que jamás le vio la cara, sólo miro hasta…

-¿Cómo es posible que jamás te hallas dado cuenta, idiota?-dijo con los ojos en blanco, el jamás se había percatado tampoco... aunque ahora que lo piensa la niñera que dejaba con Alfred siempre traía una niña junto al menor... ups, como no se dio cuenta, incluso estaba cuando no había niñera.

-Bien, hablaremos con ella apenas volvamos y... ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?

Más tarde, de vuelta en América, Washington, Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo es ella?

-Igual a ti.-dice el presidente abriendo una puerta.-Emily, Alfred quiere conocerte.

-¿Alfred? Ah, ¿el tipo para el que trabajo?

-Emily... es tu hermano.

-¡¿Eh? Ahora que lo dice... ¿no he trabajado para le desde la independencia? Como sea, ¡es un placer conocerte hermanito!

-¡El placer es del hero! Además ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos en las reuniones debo enseñarte a ser tan heroica como yo.

-¿Reuniones de países, puedo ir?

-De hecho…-dijo el presidente, presiono un botón en el escritorio y aparecieron unos guardias extra en la entrada a la habitación.-Deberás reemplazar a Alfred dentro de un tiempo, necesitamos que tomes las cartas como nación.

-¿Eh?... ¿Acaso le pasa algo a Alfred?

-Jajá jajá! Claro que sí, pero no te preocupes, the hero estará bien…-le cuchichea algo al oído.

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Por supuesto que tomo el trabajo, enséñame todo lo que deba saber Al!

-Let's do it!... ¿cuando será la próxima junta mundial?

-Mañana en Ottawa.-dice Emily revisando su agenda.-¡Que bien, vamos a ver a Mathew! ¡Let's go now!

-Paciencia, paciencia…-se queda pensando el presidente mientras se va a tomar un café.

Al otro lado del Atlántico.

-¿Qué son todos estos libros?

-Libros acerca de bebes.-dice más concentrado en leer que en escuchar a su mayordomo.-…cambios hormonales…

-¿Señor?-el mayordomo se preocupo al ver lo pálido que se ponía su nación.

¡Oh, no! ¿Alfred se pondría más insoportable de lo que ya es? ¡Eso los iba a delatar!

Un segundo… ahí dice que no puede consumir café, o sea que su hiperactividad disminuiría, menos mal… o quizás ¿sería peor? ¡La economía caería! Aunque parece que eso nunca ha tenido que ver con su hiperactividad, bueno, ya hablare con él mañana.

En Ottawa, Canadá.

-¡Mathew! ¡Ya estamos aquí!-grita Emily parteando la puerta de la cabaña de su hermano para toparse con un oso que la miraba curiosa.-¿Mathew?

-¿Quién?-preguntan Alfred y el oso.

-Canada da yo…-dice en respuesta parado tras el sillón de la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** hetalia no me pertence.

**Advertencia:** ¿Unos mareos cuentan? y Escocia.

¡Lamento la demora! Aquí el capitulo tres c:

* * *

Lo había estado esperando desde que llego al hotel en que se hospedarían, como habían acordado la vez anterior, sabía que era imposible que el americano llegara a tiempo, por eso se había llevado un par de revistas para esperar, sin embargo, apenas iba a mitad de la primera cuando lo vio entrar acompañado de su hermana y Mathew.

La norte americana al verlo se colgó al brazo del canadiense haciéndole ir en otra dirección para dejar a la pareja a solas, muy considerado de su parte en realidad.

-Hi Iggy!-dijo el americano con su típica voz chillona.

-Hola, Alfred.

-¿Eh? Eso es todo, ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?

-¿Acaso quiere escuchar un montón de cursilerías?-el americano hizo un puchero que lo dijo todo.-Eres incorregible, -se acerco a darle un beso en los labios.-te estaba esperando my little american.

-Cómo si quisieras cambiarme.-bromeo el americano.-Tengo sed, vamos por algo de beber.-dijo acercándose a la máquina expendedora de café.

-¡Alfred F. Jones ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Se supone que no puedes tomar café!

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la atmosfera del hall, acaso escucho bien, ¿no puede tomar café? ¡No puede tomarlo!-Buena broma Iggy, por poco la creo.

-¡No es una broma idiota emancipado! ¿A-acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo el doctor?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-una preocupada Emily había vuelto al hall al escuchar algunas de las exclamaciones de la pareja. Luego noto el problema.-Eh... Alfred, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tu dieta tenía que cambiar? Eso incluye el café.

-¡NO!

En una habitación del hotel...

-Juraría que escuche a América gritar kol kol kol kol-murmuró un Rusia regocijándose de felicidad haciendo que los bálticos temblaran de miedo.

Un rato después en la habitación de los americanos...

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo?

-Hamburguesas tampoco...-abrazaba la almohada como si de una película de terror se trata4ra lo que oía de sus hermanos y de Inglaterra.-... ni Coca-Cola...

-Creo que la noticia no le ha caído muy bien.-le susurro Canadá a Inglaterra.

-Ya lo veo Mathew...-espera, como es que recordó quien era...uh... ¿Quién le hablo?-Pero tranquilo, todavía hay muchas cosas que puedes comer, por ejemplo-mira a todos lados-, dulces...

-Pero piensa que este sacrificio es para que el bebe nazca fuerte y muy, muy lindo.-apoyo su hermana.

-E-es verdad...-apoyo el canadiense, que extrañamente fue escuchado por Alfred.

-¿Quién eres?-Emily no pudo contener la risa.

-C-A-N-A-D-Á, tú hermano gemelo.

-Ah... es verdad. Bro, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Pero si yo los traje en mi auto.-reclamó.-Emily...

-No hay problema, yo no me olvido de que existes.-dijo la chica con los pulgares arriba.-Bueno, ya que Al ya está bien, que tal si vamos andando a la sala de conferencias, quedan diez minutos para que comience la asamblea.

-¿Tú también vienes?

-Claro, después de todo tendré que remplazar a Alfred dentro de unos meses, tengo que acostumbrarme al ambiente entre los demás países.-dijo muy enérgica y corriendo a la puerta.-Además siempre me he preguntado como son los demás en persona, sólo les he contestado el teléfono de la oficina...blablablablabla

-Ahora entiendo porque dicen que las mujeres no se callan nunca.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se echaron a reír siguiendo a la chica.

* * *

-Bien, el día de hoy hablaremos del Calentamiento Global, propongo que construyamos un robot gigante con la tecnología Gundam de Japón y salvemos al mundo, ¿qué tal? No aceptare una negativa por respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra vez ese tema?-pregunto un país x.

-Me parece la idea más estúpida que has tenido, estoy en contra.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.-el japonés fue interrumpido por un suizo muy molesto.

-¡Da tu propia opinión Japón!

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos.-dijo Francia sacando su rosa, de quien sabe dónde, y haciendo una pose sexy.

-Ya empezaron otra vez...-se lamentaron los demás presentes.

-Daré mi opinión.-decía Canadá ya invisible para los demás.

-Disculpen,-todos se quedaron en silencio al notar a la desconocida sentada al lado de USA. ¿Quién era? y ¿qué hacia ahí?-¿No sería mejor que hicieran una estadística de los componentes más contaminantes y buscar algún tipo de material o energía limpia para remplazarlo?

-¿Quién eres? ¿A qué país representas? Y ¿Por qué nunca nos diste esa solución antes?-preguntó Alemania que ya no podía con la jaqueca que el ruido de la sala le causaba.

-Soy Emily, representante de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, un gusto. La idea se me acaba de ocurrir.-silencio.- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿¡Alfred tiene hermana!

-Sí, y será mi remplazo para dentro de unos meses, así que más les vale tratar bien a mi hermanita o los bombardeare, ¿OK?-todos asintieron.-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la próxima reunión, good bye.-dijo el rubio llevándose consigo a los otros dos norteamericanos y a Iggy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Doitsu?-pregunto Italia

-No tengo ni idea.-dijo Alemania.

* * *

-Ok, déjame ver sí entendí, ¿eres la parte de nuestro país que en que está metida Greenpeace?

-Y muchas otras cosas.-dijo calmadamente la americana.-Bueno, será mejor que ustedes se vallan a casa, ya le dije al jefe que pasarías un par de días con Inglaterra, aquí está tu maletas, no vemos hermanito.

Se esfumo del lugar en menos de un segundo... no sabían porque, pero les parecía que estaba tratando de hacer que mejorará su relación de pareja.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos o prefieres comer algo?-pregunto el inglés tomando la maleta del americano.

-Quiero un helado-dijo sonriendo el menor.-triple.

-No me arriesgare a que te enfermes.-le espeto el mayor comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Espérame, Iggy. Qué malo eres...

-Sí, sí, como sea.

-P-pensándolo bien... ya no quiero el... el helado...

-Alfred? Demons!-

Y así resultó que en vez de ir a Inglaterra ese día se tuvieron que quedar en Canadá porque los mareos de Alfred no paraban ni por si acaso. Tanto así que no fue capaz de levantarse por sí mismo del auto cuando llegaron al hotel en que se hospedaba el inglés.

Al día siguiente, una vez que Alfred se sintió mejor, tomaron el primer vuelo disponible a Reino Unido, fueron a la casa del mayor y dejaron las maletas, Arthur obligo al americano a descansar del viaje y a comer su comida, si es que se le puede llamar así...

-¿Iggy, nos vamos a quedar todo el día en tu casa?

-No, estaba pensando en que fuéramos a ver una película o quizás comprar alguna cosa para el bebé.

-¿No estarás yendo muy rápido? Apenas y tengo dos meses, nos queda mucho para preparar su llegada.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Sabías que no es normal ver hombres embarazados por ahí?-no había pensado en eso...

-¡Jajajajah! Ya lo sabía, yo me refería a que no tenía que ser hoy mismo, eh... vamos a ver la película y... un helado.

-¿Cobrando lo que no conseguiste antes?-se rio el inglés.-Well, vamos.

Luego de dejar toda la casa bajo llave salieron rumbo al cine.

En eso, un pelirrojo llegaba a casa del hermano menor fumando sus inseparables cigarrillos. Caminó a la puerta y notó que estaba cerrada, obviamente, así que toco el timbre... nada, intentó otra vez.

-¡Arthur vine por la novela que te preste!-no hubo respuesta.-¿Qué está pasando?-el pelirrojo acudió al otro método para entrar a la casa del menor, la llave de la casa, sí, la tenía en su poder sin que su hermanito lo supiera, y se adentro por la casa, miro el estante de libros y noto que no se encontraba ahí, por lo que decidió mirar entre las revistas de la mesa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al dejar caer algunas, las cuales eran nada más y nada menos que las revistas para padres primerizos que Arthur había estado leyendo, y de una de ellas habían caído unos papeles muy interesantes...-Oh my God...-el escoses quería una explicación, y la quería ya. ¡¿Qué era eso de test de embarazo positivo y... de quién?

Volvió a leer los papeles, pero más detenidamente, ahora si había leído el nombre del propietario del examen. Saco su celular y vio que eran las seis de la tarde. Esperaría un poco, si no aparecía en cinco minutos lo llamaría las veces que fueran necesarias, pero no fue así, ya que apenas termino su cigarrillo escucho un automóvil estacionarse fuera y la discusión de los dos rubios con los que quería hablar.

-¡Por eso te dije que no viéramos una de esa películas!

-¡Pero parecía buena!-reclamaba el de lentes mientras su ex-tutor abría la puerta.

-Vamos, ahora ni siquiera podrás dormir...-vio al escoses parado frente a la puerta con unos papeles que se le hacían muy familiares en la mano derecha.-S-Scott...

-Comiencen a hablar, ahora.-ordeno el mayor sin moverse de su lugar.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Esta desde el punto de vista de Scott, hay Lime.

* * *

-Esto es un mal chiste, ¿no?-el pelirrojo aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, incluso dejo de fumar por lo que oía.- ¡No me dijiste que iba a ser tío!

-La verdad... ni siquiera pensé que te importara lo que me pasara a mí o a my Little Alfred.-un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala.

Ok, el escoses sí estaba molesto, primero no porque odiara a su hermano menor, sino que simplemente no sabía cómo comportarse con él desde que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia hacia él; segundo, con Alfred, ¡con Alfred! Eso es casi como incesto, por Dios. Además, jamás imagino que el oji-verde fuera capaz de ser el que "toma las riendas", ni al americano ser "el que recibe". Esto definitivamente lo iba a traumar.

-¿Arthur, te das cuenta de que él fue "tú hijo"?-el escocés tenía que preguntarlo, después de todo ya había estropeado el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano por sólo pensarlo.

-¡Jajajah, yo, the Hero, le dije lo mismo!-río de buena gana el gringo llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

-Está bien, Alfred, no es gracioso.-dándose en la cara con la mano.-Scott, por lo que más quieras, mantén la bocota cerrada o te matare.

-Ni que alguien me fuera a creer, si no hubiera visto estos papeles tampoco me lo creería.-decía con los papeles en mano-¿So?

-¿"So" what?-preguntó molesto el inglés.

-¿So, la reina y los jefes de ese gringo ya lo saben?-preguntó prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Claro que lo saben. ¿Qué no sabes que no se puede fumar cerca de alguien embarazado?-reaccionó Iggy en cuanto lo vio con el cigarro en la boca.

Escocia miró molesto a su hermanito y luego a América con indignación.

-Tienes suerte de que soy un caballero-señaló apagando el cigarrillo y cruzándose de los brazos preguntó-¿Cuándo se lo contarás a los demás?

El silencio inundo la sala por un largo rato.

-No se los vamos a decir, esto un secreto, que más te vale no difamar.

-¿Cómo van a hacerlo? ¿Crees que no se notara en sobremanera? ¡Sólo espera un poco y ya verás cómo se empieza a inflar como un globo!-mal dicho, en ese momento el escoses se arrepintió de decir eso, no por herir al menor, sino porque comenzó un berrinche que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

-Idiota...-Iggy trataba de consolar al americano mientras insultaba al mayor por lo bajo.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron las cosas.

-¿Se puede saber cómo quedó embarazado?

-Pues...-ambos rubios se miraron por un momento.

**Flash Back**

_-Artie__..._

_-No te preocupes Al... no pasa nada, todas las parejas lo hacen._

_-Pero..._

_-¿Me vas a decir que es tu primera vez?-le pregunta riéndose, pero se detiene en seco al ver la cara del americano.- ¿Es la primera?-ahora sorprendido._

_-Sí, Arthur, tú eres el primero, en todo.-dijo enfatizando lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-Jeje. Entonces permíteme enseñarte.-dice seductoramente mientras se acerca al estadounidense posando sus manos sobre su mejilla izquierda acercando sus labios a los del menor dándole un cálido beso._

_El norteamericano se aleja a los pocos segundos de iniciar el ósculo._

_-¿Tienes miedo, Alfred?-le pregunta algo preocupado, no quiere que su Little American se esté forzando a seguirle el juego._

_-¡Claro que no, recuerda que los héroes no le temen a nada!-dice desviando la mirada._

_-¡Ves! Tienes miedo idiota emancipado.-le dice altaneramente._

_-Eso crees.-le toma la corbata y lo besa bruscamente, Iggy abre los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante el impulso de Alfred, acomoda delicadamente sus manos en el antebrazo de su ex-colonia y lo aleja un poco diciendo:_

_-Mm, parece que ya estas entendiendo.-y diciendo esto lo tumba sobre la alfombra.- ¿Confías en mí...-se acerca al oído del menor.-...My Little American?-muerde su oreja provocando que Alfred se estremezca y libere un leve gemido._

_-No hagas eso, Artie.-el inglés lo mira a centímetros de su rostro_

_-Tú sólo disfruta, ¿sí?-le sonríe de lado antes de volver a besarlo. Mientras besaba al americano pasaba sus manos por el pecho del menor desabotonando la camisa botón por botón. Se aleja un poco y le lengüetea el cuello._

_-Mmh, delicious.-dice mientras vuelve a besarlo antes de bajar por su cuello dejando esas marquitas traviesas hasta que llega a los pezones de Al. El británico lame el botón rosado, mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba y tiraba del otro, al igual que hacía con sus dientes._

_Alfred permanecía inmóvil sobre la alfombra sintiendo cada caricia que el inglés le daba. El norteamericano estaba atemorizado al no entender por completo lo que sucedía, pero su orgullo de héroe nunca le permitiría expresarlo._

_Arthur bajó__ sus manos hasta las caderas del menor y se detiene sobre la hebilla del pantalón.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo un poco más... intenso?-soltando la hebilla._

_-No, Artie, espera...-reclama el oji –azul sosteniendo las manos del inglés._

_-No tengas miedo, iremos despacio.-y diciendo esto le bajó los pantalones de un tirón._

_-¡Dijiste que iríamos despacio!_

_-Claro que será despacio, aquí.-aclaro poniendo sus manos en el trasero del menor y dándole un tierno beso._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Recuerdas cuando te pregunte, cuando era pequeño, que era el coito, ya que se lo había oído mencionar a Francis, y lo que tú me respondiste.

-Sí, con lo que te traume.-El recuerdo le hizo gracia- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Eso fue lo que paso, más o menos.

-Oh...-fue todo lo que pudo articular el escoses llevándose un tercer cigarrillo a la boca y saliendo al patio.-es mejor que no le diga a los demás.-algo traumado pensaba "Arthur arriba, cielos... y pensar que yo lo quería debajo mío".-... creo que nadie se esperaba eso de él...-terminó por decir en voz alta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-interrumpió Iggy los pensamientos de su hermano.

-¿Dije algo?-el americano y el inglés le asintieron con la cabeza-Perdónenme, ignorenlo. Creo que será mejor que me valla, bye little bro.-después de esas palabras se fue dejando muy confundidos a Alfred y Arthur, ¿a qué se refería con que "nadie se esperaba eso de él"?

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo Lime, así que perdón si no es lo que esperaban Hana Yukki ¬3¬... y los demás lectores ^^, ¡gracias por leer!

**¡Gracias por los consejos Marii y Val!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, mi inspiración había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones XD

bueno, ¡disfruten este cap!

* * *

Durante el transcurso del mes Alfred se había paseado entre UK y su propio territorio, ya que su hermana se las había ingeniado para hacerle un lugar, muy grande a decir verdad, en su agenda y así pasara más tiempo con Arthur.

Pero ahora no iba a una "cita", no, hoy iba a una reunión mundial acompañado por sus hermanos y los otros pasajeros del avión presidencial.

-Jones...-lo llamo su superior.-Jones!

-What?

-Tranquilízate, siento lastima por esa pelota anti-estrés.

-But boss... todos se reirán de mí.

-No, they won't.-lo tranquilizo Emily.-Sólo déjamelo a mí.

-Ok.-ahora dejando la pelota, que ya no podía ser llamada así [paso al cielo e las pelotas anti-estrés], por un café descafeinado que su hermano le acababa de alcanzar.-Thanks Mathew.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de conferencias...

-Hi guys! Hoy hablaremos del calentamiento global. ¿Han traído las estadísticas de las que hablamos la última reunión? Espero que así sea. Muy bien, comencemos por los países a la derecha.-dijo sonriente Emily. Alfred tildaba algo en una plantilla de notas, ¿estaría haciéndole una prueba a su hermana? Y... ¡¿Cómo es que aun no ha dicho nada para robar la atención?

Las únicas personas que podrían responder a esa duda permanecían atentas a la reunión, o dirigiéndola, como en el caso de Emily. Esto hacia que los más inquietos se impacientaran, por lo que uno no tardo en entrometerse...

-Querida Emily, ¿por qué tu hermano no ha dicho nada en todo este rato? ¿Un gato le comió la lengua?-esto causo gracia para algunos y otros también metieron de su cuchara, pero de a poco estas bromas comenzaron a incomodar a América, hasta el punto de que Alfred no lo soportara más.

-¡Shut up stupids! ¡No estoy mudo ni sordo, si continúan despídanse de los tratados de paz!-rápidamente se cubrió la boca y bajo la mirada ruborizándose. Hubo una risotada general.

¿Qué había sido eso? Alfred acababa de...

-¡l'Amérique, yo pensaba que ya habías pasado la pubertad!-se rió el francés.

Sí, América acaba de tener unos tres gallitos en lo que dijo, y todos en tonos diferentes.

-¡No se rían, maldición, no es gracioso!-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Incluso tú Iggy...

-Eh?... espera, Al...-Alfred salió de la sala y fue seguido por Inglaterra.

Más tarde, en el hotel.

-Te juro que no fue con intención, se me contagio la risa de los demás...-decía el mayor.

-Pero te reíste de mí sabiendo que mi voz suena así desde hace medio mes.-el americano aun estaba dolido.- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!

El inglés miró al americano alejarse de él y tirarse sobre la cama hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

- Vamos Al, no seas así –exclamó siguiéndolo-, tu sabes que no lo hice para burlarme de ti. Siempre me causan gracia tus gallitos, pero porque te hacen más lindo de lo que ya eres.

-¿De verdad piensa eso?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza levemente.

-Sí, así lo creo.-dijo el inglés recostándose a su lado.-Incluso cuando haces estos berrinches.-dijo sellando los labios del menor con los propios.

-Iggy...-susurró el menor acurrucándose al lado del mayor.-I love you.

-Me too.-dijo Arthur abrazándolo.-Me too.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, la alarma del británico sonó despertando al americano que se removió entre los brazos de su amado, este, que había despertado hace un momento, apagó rápidamente el molesto timbre y tras mirar la hora que era, le sonrió dulcemente y le miró esperando a que terminara de acostumbrar su vista a la luz de la lámpara de noche.

-¿Dormiste bien, Al?

-Mmh...-se restregaba un ojo.-sí, pero tengo hambre.-de un momento a otro se había llenado de energía y de un salto se puso de pie.-Vamos a comer Iggy, tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca.

-Está bien, vamos antes de que tu hermana se altere.-dijo acomodándose la camisa y tomando su gabardina, de la cual cayeron unos lentes conocidos como Texas.-Tus lentes.-se acerco con ellos en la mano y se los puso al menor.

-Oye, eso pude haberlo hecho yo.-rió por el mimo recibido.-Gracias Arthur.

-No hay de qué idiota.-revolviéndole el cabello.

Al llegar al comedor, la americana los saludo algo molesta y les conto lo que había pasado cuando se fueron, tuvo suerte de que las preguntas indecorosas del francés hubieran sido acalladas por un suizo que protegía la mente pura de su hermana. Los puso al tanto de las soluciones tomadas al respecto del calentamiento global y luego de mucho blablablá, llego a la pregunta del siglo, para la húngara que estaba muy cerca y grabando la conversación...

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? No los vimos durante toda la tarde.-dijo la americana tras llevarse una buena cantidad de papas fritas a la boca.

-Nada,-dijo el americano.- sólo estuvimos durmiendo.

-¿Sólo eso?-escuchando provenir desde la húngara, ahora tras ellos y bien agachadita.

-Eli...-gruño el inglés.

-Ni que fuera la única.-miro por sobre su hombro y todos los otros representantes que estaban mirando se voltearon haciendo como si nada.-Pero si piensas en Alfred te imaginas como mínimo que se desahogo frente a una consola, ¡mínimo!

-No, es que ya me acabe el juego que traía.-rio el de gafas, ya no le importaba que su voz sonara extraña.

-Por cierto, Alfred, ¿cómo es que tu voz termino así?

-Eso...-el americano se volvió a deprimir.

-Elizabetha, estas incomodando a Alfred.-interrumpió Emily. Mientras hablaba con ella con la mirada y acordaban conversar luego.

-Lo siento, mejor olvida lo que he dicho. Hasta luego.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-preguntó Iggy.

-Digamos que entre mujeres nos entendemos.-bebiendo de su vaso.

* * *

**Review's?**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Siento mucho la demora! no había podido meterme a la PC desde hace mucho, como para escribir, me llenaron de trabajos en el colegio, pero ahora que lo he terminado podre subir un poco más seguido (igual soy lenta, así que no esperen mucho XD)

Bueno, sin más preámbulos que la **advertencia** "Prepárense para un acontecimiento que les dejará el alma en un hilo por un rato", ¡sigamos con la historia!

* * *

Un tiempo después la voz de Alfred se normalizo, aunque había quedado algo cambiada, sobre todo ahora que hasta dejo el café descafeinado por "extrañas circunstancias" (Wilson le halló sobre peso y lo dejó con una dieta bastante estricta, la cual le era muy difícil respetar), y al despertar una mañana, se levantó dejando el cubrecama desparramando a su lado derecho, se movió perezosamente y se puso las pantuflas que estaban sobre la alfombra de "Wall-E" al lado izquierdo de su cama, se estiró tras abrir las cortinas y al voltearse al lado derecho notó algo al quedar mirando el espejo.

-¡Emily!-corrió al otro lado de la habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe y rápidamente llegó a la habitación de su hermana (la cual está justo frente de la suya) y entro dando un portazo.-Hay que llamar a Iggy para que venga de inmediato.-dijo poniendo su pose de héroe.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-levantándose medio dormida y restregándose un ojo.-... ¡no será...!-exclamó casi pensando que había llegado la hora que tanto esperaban.

-¡No!-moviendo las manos y la cabeza negativamente.-Es que tengo algo importante que mostrarle.-la americana lo miró seriamente, se quitó su antifaz para dormir, y luego, retomando su buen humor, marcó un número especial en su celular.-_Tráiganlo__y__que__sea__rápido._

-¡Gracias Emi!-dijo el efusivo americano abrazando a su hermana.-Eres la mejor hermana que podría desear.

-De nada Al.-dijo sonriéndose por el abrazo.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Europa, en una conferencia de la Unión Europea...

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de esa indecorosa interrupción, lo que haremos...-decía el austriaco cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el tocar de la puerta.- ¡Pero qué indecencia!-exclamó ajustando sus lentes.

Un miembro cercano a la puerta fue a abrirla, y al hacerlo, entraron unos uniformados a la velocidad del rayo, recogieron las cosas de Inglaterra, y al mismo Inglaterra, llevándoselo a un avión que los esperaba fuera del edificio.

-¡¿Pero qué hacen?-fue lo último que se escuchó de Arthur en suelo europeo.

-E incluso se retira de ese modo en mitad de una conferencia.-murmuró Austria indignado.

En América, los hermanos estadounidenses ya se habían alistado y actualmente se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno...

-Las tostadas ya están listas.-avisó la más baja colocándolas en una panera.

-El jugo y el cereal también.-dijo Alfred mientras dejaba los potes en la mesa.

Estaban comiendo y disfrutando de su, ahora balanceado, desayuno cuando sonó el timbre y Emily se levantó a ver de quien se trataba.

-Permiso.-dijo antes de levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta.

-_¡Rápido,__las__rosas,__los__chocolates!_-Emily abrió la puerta y al ver a Arthur, más que presentable, casi como para desear quitárselo a su hermano, cosa que no haría, y con un ramo de rosas y chocolates, pensó que los tipos que contrató para esas ocasiones eran realmente eficientes. Se sonrió de lado y llamó a su hermano.

-Alfred, te buscan.-avisó dejando abierta la puerta, y apartándose para no molestar a la pareja, mientras el británico trataba de volver en sí, aunque Alfred que ya se encontraba frente a él.

-¡Oh!, Iggy, que detalle.-dijo tomando el regalo y ayudándolo a entrar. Se río un poco al tenerlo más cerca ya que su Iggy se veía realmente gracioso así de mareado.

-¡C-Cómo llegue aquí!-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza y luego poniendo los ojos en blanco por la risa del menor.

-Eso no importa, pero Iggy, ¿no notas algo distinto en mí?-cuestionó Alfred parando de reírse y poniendo sus manos en la cadera, ladeándose un poco, a ver sí el británico notaba a lo que se refería en aquel estado de maro.

-¿Algo distinto?-miró al menor de pies a cabeza... un segundo, creyó ver algo, se restregó los ojos y ahora al fin sin el mareo, lo que vio ahí... Sí, sí era eso, habían pasado ya seis mese y se preocupaba de que esa protuberancia característica no apareciera. ¡Al fin se notaba que su pequeño retoño venía en camino!-¡Our baby is growing!-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por lo que veía, para él en ese momento Alfred era lo más hermoso frente a sus ojo, sobre todo con esa pancita, por lo que no pudo resistir el besarlo, aunque lo vieran todos los vecinos que pasaban por la calle, ¿a quién le importaba?, entre ellos no había nadie alrededor.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente había una reunión en Washington D.C., por lo que tuvieron que ir a la costa este esa misma tarde, suerte que estaban en Kentucky, así que el viaje no sería tan largo, se hospedaron en un hotel, ya que la casa del americano estaba muy lejos del lugar de la reunión, pasaron la noche, y a la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al edificio donde se realizaría la conferencia.

Una vez dentro de la reunión, pasó lo de siempre, hubo desorden, bullicio y muchas cosas volaron por los aires siendo tiradas por los representantes de las naciones latinas y del Cercano Oriente, y ¿es todo lo que pasó en la reunión? No, esta había acabado apenas todos dijeron un "Sí" y un "no" con respecto a lo del calentamiento global y ahora mataban el tiempo para que sus jefes no les fueran a dar más trabajo, al menos por un rato.

Pero no todos hacían lo mismo como si fueran una masa, no, algunos estaban charlando tranquilamente en rincones protegidos de la sala de conferencias, por ejemplo Japón, Hungría, Taiwán y Emily...

-Ya le dije que no podemos contarles.-decía la húngara.-Saben que les diría de todo lo que me he enterado, pero esto no puede salir a la luz así como así, esto es especial.-decía con luces fushoyisticas en los ojos.

-Es verdad, esto no es algo que se pueda divagar así como así.-aclaró la estadounidense cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, durante los últimos seis mese Alfred y Arthur han estado actuando "extraño", es obvio que hay algo entre ellos, algo 801.-dijo la taiwanesa muy segura de sus palabras.

-Mei Mei.-el japonés no pensó que su hermana pequeña se manejara tan bien con sus "códigos", no, a decir verdad no esperaba otra cosa. Después de todo son el "grupo podrido", por penoso que sonara.-Tiene razón, ellos tienen algo y necesito material para mis nuevos doushinjis.

-Pero Sr. Japón... de verdad que esto no puede salir a la luz, aún, menos con ellos cerca, pero sólo sí me jura no decir absolutamente nada.

-Lo juro.

-¿Por su honor?- Japón tendría que aguantar las ganas de hacer un nuevo doushinji, pero primero debía reunir todo el material posible, costara lo que costase.

-Por mi honor, juro no decir nada hasta el momento que usted me lo permita, señorita.

-¿Y tú Mei Mei?-preguntó Eli.

-Sí Japón lo hace yo también.-dijo está algo sonrojada mientras levantaba su mano derecha y colocaba la otra sobre su corazón.

-En ese caso, vamos, necesito ponerlos al tanto.-dijo la americana.-Ahora tengo más gente que me ayude con la condición de Al.-pensó alegremente.

Al otro lado de la sala...

-¿Continuarás viniendo a las conferencias?-preguntó Canadá abrazando preocupado a su preciado osezno.-Me parece algo arriesgado.

-El doc. dice que puedo venir a un par de reuniones más, así que el héroe continuará asistiendo.-refutó USA con el pulgar arriba y su típica sonrisa radiante.

-Pero aun así parece peligroso.-observó Escocia.-Creo que deberías dejar que tu hermana se encargue a partir de ahora, y no soy el único que lo piensa, mi hermano y tus hermanos también lo creen.-esto lo hizo sonar severo, pero como si estuviera preocupado, y cómo más iba a estar, se preocupaba por su futuro sobrinito o sobrinita.

-Vamos, no pasará nada.-rió el estadounidense.-Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿dónde está Iggy?

-Está preparándose un té.-indicó Canadá.

-¡Gracias Mathew!-fue donde el mayor y tras un pequeño berrinche lo convenció de ir a comer a algún local cercano, pero Inglaterra le obligo a que fueran a comer a un local normal, nada de comida rápida, para el mal de los antojos del americano. "Pero comida es comida" pensó el oji-azul.

* * *

-Después de esto volvamos al hotel, tienes que descansar debidamente.-dijo el británico mientras cortaba un trozo de su carne y el americano terminaba de mascar una albóndiga.

-Cómo digas Arthur.-dijo aún con la boca llena.

-¿Qué te he dicho hablar antes de tragar tu comida?-lo regañó Iggy con un pequeño, y suave, zape.

-Que trague antes de hablar.-dijo sonriéndose al igual que el mayor.-Pero Iggy, ¿de verdad quieres mantener como sorpresa el sexo que tendrá el bebé?

-No lo sé, estaba pensando en que sería bueno cambiar de opinión, espera, ¡¿acaso eso significa que tu ya cambiaste de parecer?

-Sí, es que algo me dice que deberíamos saberlo antes, aunque no sé porque.-dijo antes de beber su jugo.

-Entonces en la próxima visita preguntémosle a la enfermera.-sugirió el británico haciendo un gesto despreocupado.- ¿Eh? ¡Ya te tragaste todo!-viendo el plato del menor completamente vacío.

-Es que tú eres muy lento Iggy.-rió Alfred.

-No es verdad.-dijo el británico comiendo su último bocado.-Andando.-dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y se fueron caminando al hotel.

* * *

-Y eso es todo.-dijo la americana a sus oyentes.-Ahora me ayudaran en algunas cosas a cambio de que les haya contado lo de Al.

-Como diga, señorita.-dijo el asiático.

* * *

-¡Qué cansancio!, no pensé que caminar me haría sentir así.-se quejó Alfred mientras se tendía en la cama.

-Te dije que era mejor tomar un taxi.-respondió el británico dejando su chaqueta sobre una silla.

-Pero si no hago ejercicio voy a ponerme como una ballena.-reclamó haciendo un puchero.

-Como si no lo estuvieras desde antes.-dijo sarcástico el mayor.-Cómo sea, ¿qué es lo que piensa este retoño al respecto? "Que mamá no va a engordar, sólo es que yo voy a crecer."-dijo tapándose la nariz y haciendo que Al se sonrojara enternecido.- ¿Ves?, nuestro bebé no cree que engordes.

-Ya Iggy, me da vergüenza.-dijo el menor cubriéndose la cara.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Quién es el bebé más lindo del plante? Tú, eres tú.-canturreó haciendo gracias a la pancita de Al, para luego mirarlo y sonreír de medio lado.

El menor le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se levantó dando la excusa de ir al baño, pero... cuando estaba a cuantos unos pasos de la puerta que conducía a aquel lugar...

-¡Alfred!-Arthur corrió a socorrer al menor que acababa de desmayarse, podía ver un deje de dolor en el rostro inconsciente del menor, lo levantó a duras penas, ya que era de menor estatura, para tenderlo en la cama, luego marcó el número de emergencias, y cuando iba por ayuda a la recepción se topó con que Emily venía con su nuevo grupo de amigos.- ¡Emily, rápido, Al se desmayó!

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó la rubia antes de salir corriendo al ascensor junto a Inglaterra.

-Ya llamé a una ambulancia.-comunicó mientras presionaba el botón de ascenso.

-Permítanme brindarles mi ayuda.-dijo el japonés alcanzando a los angloparlantes, al tiempo que una empleada se apresuraba a ayudar también.

-Yo esperaré a los paramédicos aquí.-dijo la húngara.

-¡Es la habitación 405 en el cuarto piso!-alcanzó a gritar Arthur antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

En la habitación.

-Dios mío, Alfred, aguanta.-murmuró el inglés sosteniendo la mano del menor.

-Tiene un chichón en la cabeza.-dijo Kiku poniendo una toalla húmeda en ese lugar.- ¿Cayó en el piso?

-Cuando estaba entrando al baño.-respondió el oji-verde.

-Su presión aún no se normaliza.-interrumpió la empleada.-Esperemos que los paramédicos lleguen pronto.-cuando terminó de hablar empezaron a escucharse las sirenas de la ambulancia, de cierta forma, eso tranquilizo al grupo, pero aún no era suficiente para calmarlos completamente, por la mente de todos cruzaba la idea de que el bebé podía estar en peligro.

-Igirisu-san, tenga esperanza.-le dijo el japonés sosteniéndole el hombro.

-¿Acaso tu...?-el japonés lo interrumpió.

-Le doy mi palabra de que nadie se enterará de esto por mi culpa.-eso fue bastante agradable para el inglés, ya que podía contar con el apoyo de un amigo como él.

-¡Es por aquí!-escucharon que decía Eli tras salir del ascensor.

-¡Abran paso a la camilla!-dijo el paramédico que encabezaba al grupo.-Sólo puede venir un acompañante en la ambulancia.-indicó mientras colocaban al americano en la camilla.

-Ve tú Arthur.-dijo Emily mientras seguía a los demás al estacionamiento.

-Como si te hubiera dejado ir a ti.-dijo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

Pasó casi media hora desde que llegaron al hospital y Alfred aún no reaccionaba, por suerte los doctores habían logrado estabilizar al bebé, el cual estuvo a punto de sufrir un trauma por el golpe ocasionado por el desmayo. Pero un par de minutos después, Alfred podía escuchar la voz de Inglaterra y lentamente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del hospital.

-Iggy...-murmuró al verlo al lado de su cama.

-¡Al! Me has dado el susto más grande de mi vida.-dijo abrazándolo.-No te vuelvas a desvanecer así.

-Lo siento.-no sabía que más decir.

-No te disculpes, no ha sido tu culpa.-dijo el inglés.-Bien doctor ¿Qué tenía que decirnos?

-El desmayo del señor Alfred se ha debido a que su cuerpo está cansado, al no ser una mujer, su cuerpo no está preparado para albergar a una vida así como así.-hizo una pausa mientras revisaba el pulso de Alfred.- Por lo tanto implementaremos algunos medicamentos y más vitaminas a su dieta.-dijo entregándole un recetario a Arthur.-Ya nos hemos comunicado con el doctor Wilson, vienen de camino a Washington D.C., y por precaución tendrá que pasar la noche en observación.

-¿No le ha pasado nada a nuestro bebé?-preguntó Alfred. El doctor suspiró.

-Estuvo en peligro por un momento, pero hemos logrado estabilizarlo, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Qué alivio.-suspiró Iggy mientras se sentaba al lado de su adorado americano.-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Lo que sea por mi nación.-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-Alfred,-Inglaterra lo miró seriamente.-no asistirás a más reuniones a partir de ahora.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! Lo único que hacen es agotarte más, y después de lo de hoy no quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte.-dijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-Iggy.-murmuró el americano asombrado.-Prometo no volver a preocuparte así.

-Más te vale.-respondió abrazándolo nuevamente.

* * *

Marii, gracias por la idea para final, ¡me salvaste!

¿Comentarios?


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración:** Las frases entre comillas con cursiva son pensamientos. Por ahí he visto que a Australia lo llaman Oz, así que ese será su nombre en este fic. En el caso de Seychelles será Sesel, y en los nombre de Irlanda, Escocia y Gales serán Dylan, Scott (obvio XD) y Thomas.

* * *

Aburridamente mirando por la ventana y con el joystick entre las manos, casi cayéndosele, se encontraba América. Le ordenaron no hacer nada durante una semana completa y lo estaban vigilando para que cumpliera. Claro que, aunque quisiera, tampoco era una opción levantarse de ahí, Canadá quitó la alfombra y las pantuflas de Alfred, el cual no quería sentir frío en sus pies, por lo que no iría a buscarlas aunque estuvieran en el mueble frente a su cama.

Ya había terminado todos los juegos que le había traído su superior, ¡más de cinco veces cada uno!, estaba tan aburrido que incluso leyó la saga completa de Crepúsculo, Harry Potter y Narnia en ese día, ¡y aun le quedaba toda la tarde por delante! Y lo peor era que estaba completamente sólo en ese minuto, ya que su única compañía del día había salido de la habitación para ir al baño.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar en cama?-se lamentó quitándose a Texas.-No es justo...

-Mejor acostúmbrate.-Mathew volvía a entrar a la habitación.-Vas a tener que estar así por el resto de la semana, al menos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.-refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y mirando al lado contrario haciendo un puchero.

-Pero mira el lado bueno, Arthur tendrá que consentirte en cuanto llegue del trabajo.-dijo el canadiense riendo tiernamente tras su izquierda.

-Tienes razón... ¡Mathew, acabas de sonar como Francis!

-¡¿Eh? N-no fue mi intención.-dijo negando con las manos y algo sonrojado.-Además yo no lo dije con el sentido que usaría papá Francis.

_-__"__...Yo __tampoco __lo __decía __en __ese __sentido... __sólo __dije __que __sonaste __estilo __francés __dramático-cursi __que __usa __Francis __para __llamar __la __atención.__"_-pensó el oji-azul. Se formo un incomodo silencio entre los hermanos, el cual se rompió al sonar el timbre.

-E-enseguida vuelvo.-dijo el canadiense escapando de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la escalera, pero al sostenerse de la baranda se quedó enganchado por la manga de su sweater con un clavo que sobresalía, y casi cae de la escalera por ello. Una vez que logró desgancharse continuó bajando, pero tropezó en el último escalón cayendo de cara al suelo.

-¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?-reclamó con su típico hilo de voz casi inexistente. Volvió a levantarse y completamente deprimido abre la puerta.-Buenas tardes señor Japón.-saludó en su fase invisible.

-¿Eh?...-"_Pero __si__no __hay __nadie __frente __a __mí... espera, __parece __que __sí._"-Buenas tardes...-"_¿América...? __no, __no, __tiene __el __cabello __más __largo, __¿quién __era...?__"_-¿Esta Alfred?

-Sí,-"_se __le __olvidó __quien __soy...__"_-está en su habitación. Mi hermana e Inglaterra me han dicho que fue de mucha ayuda cuando Alfred se desmayó.

-"_Así __que __es __Mathew...__"_-No fue nada en realidad. ¿Ha estado mejor su hermano, Mathew-san?

-Sí, aburrido, pero está bien, la próxima semana podrá volver a sus actividades normales, aunque no creo que vaya a las reuniones por un tiempo.-aclaró dejándolo pasar.

-Eso será lo mejor si consideramos su condición.-dijo el japonés, el cual ignoraba si el rubio supiera que él estaba enterado sobre "aquello". Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que Matt no tenía idea de que el sabía, sólo vasto con ver como el rubio se inmovilizaba.- ¡E-Emily-san me lo ha dicho el día del desmayo!

-Ya veo, me ha dado un buen susto señor Kiku.-dijo suspirando mientras subían las escaleras, aunque esta vez evitó la baranda.-Al, tienes visita.-dijo golpeando la puerta.

-Que pase.-dijo volviendo a colocarse sus gafas.- ¡Ah! Japón, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo alegremente. Con otro _gamer*_, el cual posiblemente traiga un nuevo juego, no se aburriría, no es por ser malo con Mathew, pero ya se habían quedado sin temas de conversación.

-Me he enterado de que lo han dejado en reposo, y pensé que se aburriría, así que le he traído unas de mis nuevas creaciones.-dijo el mayor sacando algunas (por no decir muchas) cajas de videojuegos de su bolso.-Además quería hablar de algo con usted.-dijo seriamente.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó el estadounidense dejando de mirar los juegos y prestando máxima atención al japonés.

-Supongo que no ha vigilado sus satélites últimamente, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, de hecho, los iba a revisar ayer, pero con lo del reposo y todas las medidas de seguridad que han tomado mis superiores, hermanos, Inglaterra y doctores, no he tenido tiempo. Además que mis primos están haciendo cosas en el edificio de al frente y mi hermana esta con ellos, me da mala espina.

-Entonces permítame informarle, a usted también Mathew-san.-el aludido se acercó a los otros dos.-Ayer estaba revisando el satélite, por cualquier cambio climático que pudiera estorbar mi vuelo hasta aquí, y cuando me iba acercando por el mar, apareció esto.-dijo mostrando una imagen en su celular.

-¿Eso es...?-dijeron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo.

-Una isla.-completó el japonés.-Aún no está en la superficie, es como si estuviera emergiendo de a poco, pero eso no es lo más importante, esta futura isla se encuentra exactamente entre usted e Igirisu-san.-dijo sonriendo al estadounidense.

-O sea que... ¿ese es mi bebé?-preguntó el Americano, ver eso era mejor que cualquier ecografía que le hayan hecho.- ¡Mathew!-dijo mirando al aludido de reojo diciéndole, con ese simple gesto, todo lo necesario.

-Enseguida.-dijo este marcando un número en su celular.-Señor, ha pasado algo, sí, necesito que venga cuanto antes. Bien, adiós.-marcó otro número.- ¿Arthur? ¿Estás llegando? No, pero estamos con Japón, claro, hasta pronto.-guardó el aparato y se volvió a USA.-Están en camino.

-Bien. Hay que poner manos a la obra antes de que otros quieran apoderarse de my baby.

* * *

-...Vaya, esto es interesante.-dijo una figura mientras veía una pantalla.- ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

-Simple, haremos una visita a alguien.-respondió otra silueta manipulando una cuchilla.

-Esto huele a una misión secreta.-chilló otra persona más pequeña antes de llevarse un vaso a la boca.

-Y que lo digas.-dijo otro hombre más alto.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí con las luces apagadas?-Scott abrió la puerta de un golpe y accionó el interruptor.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mirando la pantalla del computador que estaba encendida.

-Parece que hay algo entre nuestro hermano y su ex-colonia ruidosa.-rió el menor de los presentes, Sealand, dejando su jugo sobre la mesa.

Irlanda apagó la pantalla del PC, Gales terminó de comer su manzana dejando el cuchillo a un lado, mientras Australia acariciaba a su koala.

-Ya veo...-dijo el pelirrojo dejando sus cigarrillo de lado.-Bueno, tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse, ¿no?-río antes de volver a aspirar de su colilla.- ¡Thomas, tu mano!-gritó señalando al aludido.

* * *

-Bien, tendremos que enviar a vigilar la zona.-dijo el mandatario estadounidense.-Tendrá vigilancia día y noche, las veinticuatro horas, además de que comenzaremos a hablar con la ONU para asegurarnos el dominio de la nueva isla.

-Llamaré a mí Reina.-dijo Arthur saliendo de la habitación.

-Por supuesto que usted también tendrá parte del dominio, Inglaterra.-aclaró el mandatario antes de que Arthur cerrará la puerta.

-¡Yo también ayudaré!-dijo el canadiense, aunque parece que nadie lo escuchó.

-Yo votaré a su favor.-dijo el japonés.-Por cierto, ¿dónde dijo que está Emily-san?

-En una reunión americana.-dijo Alfred.-Siento que podría estar en peligro con todos esos latinos.

-Al, nuestros primos no le harán nada a Emily, la adoran... Espera... ¿R-reunión...?-Canadá se hizo más invisible de lo que era.- ¡L-lo siento, debo retirarme! –exclamó a la vez que salía de la habitación, pero de inmediato de devolvió- ¿D-dónde era la reunión?

-Al frente.-dijo Alfred señalando el edificio... cierto, con razón su mandatario llegó tan rápido.

-Gracias, adiós.-Canadá salió de la casa hecho un cohete, Iggy sólo vio la nube de humo que dejo el país al pasar.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?-murmuró a la vez que volvía a la habitación.-Bien, mis mandatarios ya están preparando el papeleo para la ONU. ¿Está bien sí convocamos una reunión para pasado mañana?

-Todo estará listo.-dijo el presidente enviando un mensaje con su celular.-Por ahora sólo resta prepararse para la discusión. Si me disculpan.

-Bye boss!-canturreó Alfred.-Now the next game!

-¡Osu! (no, no me refiero al juego "OSU!")-dijo el japonés apoderándose del otro mando.

-Ya se desconectaron del mundo.-suspiró el británico antes de sentarse a tomar su té.

-_¡TAMBIÉN __QUIERO __VERLO!_-se escuchó gritar desde el edificio del frente. Un proyectil humano saltó por la ventana adueñándose del celular del japonés.-Pero si es un pequeño encanto.-viendo la imagen.- ¿Eh? ¿Un nuevo juego?

-¿Quiere probarlo?-preguntó el japonés a la americana mientras recuperaba su celular.

-Claro, pero en cuanto termine la reunión, adiós.-saliendo ordenadamente de la habitación.

-¡Acaso están todos locos!-fue lo único que pudo articular el inglés antes de largarse de la habitación. Lo que acababa de ver no era normal en lo absoluto, ¡ni siquiera para países! ¿O sí?

* * *

Dos días después, en una de las sala de la ONU, se celebraba la reunión extraordinaria convocada por USA y UK, el motivo, para muchos desconocido, se daría a conocer en breve.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Inglaterra mientras se cercioraba de que todos los países y sus mandatarios estuviesen presentes.

-Por supuesto, además estoy segura de que ganaremos esto, tenemos todo lo necesario para adueñarnos de este futuro territorio, ni siquiera Alemania podrá rebatir.-aseguró Emily mientras daba una última mirada a los documentos de ambos.

-¡Siento llegar tarde!-Canadá irrumpió en la oficina.-El problema del proyector ya está resuelto y el mapamundi está siendo llevado a la sala de juntas.

-¡Bien hecho Matt!-apremió Emily.-Todo en orden, Iggy.

-Pues terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.-dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta que daba a la sala de juntas.-Buenas tardes, my Queen.-haciendo una reverencia ante ella antes de saludar al resto. Aclaro su garganta y...-Nos hemos reunido aquí con tal de reclamar la soberanía de una isla emérgete entre Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte como parte de nuestro territorio en un trato compartido.

-¿Isla emergente?-preguntaron todos a coro.

-Así es señores y señoras,-ahora era Emily quien tomaba la palabra.-esta futura isla se encuentra exactamente en medio USA y UK, en otras palabras, en medio de nosotros, en el Océano Atlántico, como pueden apreciar en la siguiente proyección.-Japón prendió el aparato y seleccionó la imagen satelital que demostraba lo dicho.

-¡¿C-cuando llego eso ahí?-fue una sorpresa para muchos. Nadie había revisado sus satélites últimamente.

-¿Eso no es...?-preguntaba Australia cuando Escocia le hizo callar.

-Ya verás, recuerda que nos han convocado a una reunión familiar después de esta junta.-susurró.

-Como digas.-le respondió el australiano.

-¿Por qué motivo ustedes querrían adquirir este nuevo territorio?-cuestionó Alemania tras discutir con algunos representantes sentados cerca de él.

-Eso es porque ha aparecido una nueva nación.-declaró el británico sorprendiendo aun más a los otros países y humanos.-Por el momento Alfred y yo hemos tomado su custodia...

-¿Una nueva nación? ¿Por qué no lo han dicho antes?-reclamó otro representante.

-Para que no estuviera en peligro.-respondió la norteamericana.- ¿O dirán que no hubieran tratado de tomarla, aunque fuera a la fuerza como antaño a ocurrido con otras naciones?

-Pues...

-¿No nos ha ocurrido a varios de los aquí presentes?-volvió a preguntar Emily.

Todas las naciones y mandatarios presentes se miraron entre sí recordando su experiencia y conocimientos, respectivamente. Nadie iba a ser tan descarado como para negar la explotación de cualquier nueva nación indefensa o las guerras que se han formado sólo por ese pequeño territorio.

-Pues como ven, -continuó la estadounidense.- the child está a salvo con nosotros, tenemos su aprobación para que se convierta en territorio británico-norteamericano.

-¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de la aprobación de un niño?-preguntó España, él había tenido muchos, y sabía que no podía confiar del todo en lo que decía un bebé.*

-Claro, miren quien habla.-espetan varías naciones latinas y cierto italiano.-Estamos a favor de ustedes.-mirando a los angloparlantes.

-Yo me opongo.-interrumpió Francis, todo por enfadar a su eterno enemigo.

Y la discusión continuó, continuó y continuó, hasta que al fin, casi por milagro, llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¡Pensé que esto sería eterno!-exclamó Iggy, ya fuera de la junta, mientras se estiraba.-Ese frentuche me saca de quicio.

-Por lo menos han aceptado los términos.-dijo Canadá abrazando a su osito muy feliz.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el oso.

-Canadá...

-Bueno, ahora viene la otra junta, ¿no?-preguntó Emily mientras alistaba sus cosas y se arreglaba el cabello.

-Así es.-dijo Arthur.-Nos reuniremos con ellos en la entrada y nos dirigiremos a casa para estar más cómodos.

-En ese caso iré adelantándome para comprar unos cuantos dulces.-dijo Emily.

-R-recuerda que Al ya no puede comer azúcar.-dijo él canadiense. (Sí, Al ganó otra cosa más a su listado medico: diabetes gestacional).

-¡No hay problema, traeré algo diet!-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Es veloz.-observó el inglés.

-Igual que mi hermano.-agregó Mathew.

* * *

-Cuanto se demora el tonto de Inglaterra.-alegaba Sealand mientras bebía un jugo que le había comprado Australia.

-¿Para qué nos abra citado?-preguntó Oz al aire.

-Ya verás, se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas.-rió Scott con uno de sus puros en la boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes también?-Seychelles acaba de salir del tocador de damas y se encontró con ese grupo en la entrada.

-¡Sesel!-el australiano corrió a darle un abrazo, suerte que no uno de koala o habría terminado en el suelo.-Qué bueno que tu también vienes, así habrá un poco más de diversión.

-Como sea, ¿podrías soltarme?-dijo la chica casi asfixiada por el abrazo.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo.-ironizó Arthur.- ¿Quién viene conmigo y quien va con Mathew?

-¿Ir? ¿Dónde?-preguntó Irlanda.- ¿Quién es Mathew?

-Vamos a casa de Alfred y ¡Mathew es su hermano gemelo, Canadá!-respondió el británico que milagrosamente había recordado al de lentes sin que Emily le recordara que estaba con ellos.

-¡Yo voy con mi hermanito Matt!-celebró Sesel siendo seguida por Oz y Peter.

-Es más seguro con él que con el idiota de Inglaterra.-se jactó el país no reconocido.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE PETER?-Arthur se giró en el acto.

-¡Corran, el cejotas se enojó!-rió el chico haciendo ademan de apresurar a sus parientes.

-Déjalo Arthur, te vengarás más tarde.-le recordó Scott mientras prendía otro puro.- Además estas retrasando la reunión y digamos que deje a una chica esperándome para ya sabes qué.

-Maldito indecente, ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con ese frentuche.-le espetó caminando hacia la salida del edificio.- ¿Qué hacen esperando ahí? Vamos al auto.-dijo a otros dos hermanos que se habían quedado hablando con unas chicas.

Tras un rato llegaron a la casa del estadounidense, llegaron al mismo tiempo que Emily, la cual traía unas cuantas bolsas, las cuales Dylan y Thomas le ayudaron a cargar.

-No te has tardado nada.-dijo el Ingles abriendo la puerta.

-No había nadie en la tienda, así que ha sido más rápido de lo que creí, además los taxistas se detenían como moscas frente a mí.-rió la chica.- ¿Irán en seguida al cuarto o dejarás caer la bomba antes?

-Creo que la dejaremos caer cuando los hagamos entrar.-dijo el rubio limón alcanzando unos platos, vasos y cubiertos.-Scott, haz el favor de llevar esas bolsas.

-Esperas hacerles algo así, eres más malo que yo.-río el pelirrojo.-Bueno, de todas formas no queremos que se arruinen estos pasteles.-arrebató las bolsas de las manos de sus hermanos.

-Scott, ¿tu ya sabias a qué vinimos?-preguntó Thomas.

-Sí, pero no les voy a arruinar la sorpresa.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo de la isla es mentira?-cuestionó Oz.

-En cierto modo.-río el pelirrojo.

-Ya basta, vengan de una vez.-dijo Arthur guiándolos por las escaleras.-Lo que están a punto de ver no sale de estas paredes, nadie debe saberlo, excepto ustedes, Japón, Taiwán y Hungría. Y Peter, no quiero ninguna broma pesada.

-¿Eh?-el menor pudo percibir una completa amenaza en los ojos verdes que lo miraban, más le valía no hacer una travesura ni nada por el estilo mientras estuvieran ahí dentro.

-Cómo sea, la cosa es que...-Emily abrió la puerta.-...van a ser tíos y tías.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, luego vieron a Alfred durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de la habitación, por lo visto había estado jugando videojuegos, ya que el control estaba aun en sus manos.

-Al.-Arthur fue a despertarlo tras prender una luz, lo removió un poco y este abrió los ojos.-Buenas noches, my honey.

-¡Iggy!-dijo levantándose de golpe, los ojos de los presentes se expandieron aun más, eso que sobresalía en la figura de Al...

-No...

-...puede...

-...ser...

-Pero... ¿Qué...

-...pasó aquí?-terminó de exclamar Sealand.- ¡Explica esto Arthur!

* * *

* Aquí Antonio hace alusión a una leyenda que le contó una de sus colonias americanas, El dorado, la cual trataba de una ciudad hecha completamente de oro, por lo que decidió buscarla, pero jamás la encontró.

¡Gracias por la ayuda Marii!


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen mi demora en subir este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, sino, acepto tomatazos y/o cualquier otra verdura.

* * *

-No...

-...puede...

-...ser...

-¿Pero qué...

-...pasó aquí?-terminó de exclamar Sealand.- ¡Explica esto Arthur!

Arthur rió un poco por la reacción de sus familiares, y quitándole importancia les hizo pasar a la habitación y sentarse, ya que algunos, como Sesel, no podían sostener su propio peso.

-Sí que dejaste caer la bomba.-bromeó Scott dejando los pasteles en la mesita de noche.

-Es que queríamos darles una sorpresa.-dijo Alfred.-Pero no pensamos que les afectaría tanto. ¿Estás bien Sey?-preocupado por la seychellense.

-E-eso creo... ¿pero cómo pasó esto?-preguntó sosteniéndose de Oz para no caer antes de sentarse en el sillón al que se dirigían.

-Pues...-el estadounidense se rascó la cabeza.

-Nosotros comenzamos a salir hace un tiempo,-comenzó a explicar UK.-llevamos casi un año, así que, tras hacer lo que hacen los novios,-desvió la mirada, esperaba que Peter no entendiera a que se refería.-por algún extraño motivo, que aun no sabemos, Alfred quedó embarazado.

-Por lo tanto él es el padre.-recalcó Al apuntando a Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?-se escandalizó Oz.- ¡¿Estás diciendo que él-apunta a Arthur.-no es el uke de la relación?

-¿Por qué habría de ser yo el uke?-preguntó Arthur alzando una ceja, no que habían visto la pancita de Al, ¡¿no se los dejaba lo suficientemente claro?

-Porque tienes más pinta de serlo.-dijeron Dylan y Thomas al mismo tiempo. Alfred no pudo evitar estallar en risas mientras Arthur entraba en cólera, pero su indignación fue detenida por una inocente pregunta de Sealand.

-¿Es niño o niña?-por lo visto era el que mejor se llevaba el asunto, aparte de los que ya sabían.

-Aun no lo sabemos.-dijo Alfred.-Pero en la próxima visita al doc. le preguntaré.-no había notado que su novio estaba ardiendo en llamas de ira.

-¿Entonce aun no podré saber si tendré un sobrino o una sobrina?-se decepcionó Scott.-Vamos chicos, ustedes han ido realmente lento para que esta cosita-acariciando la pancita de Al.-ya tenga seis meses y no sepan el sexo del bebé.

-¡¿Seis meses?-exclamaron los demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que vengan a decirnos a estas alturas?-se escandalizó Seychelles.- ¿Tan poco confían en nosotros?

-La idea era que nadie supiera, pero con lo que pasó la última vez se hizo inevitable tener que decirles, por si algo ocurre otra vez.

-¿Ultima vez?-preguntó Oz mientras Emily le entregaba un plato con pastel, cosa que no notó, pero su koala si.- ¡Hey! Eso es mío.-alegó mientras el koala comía felizmente.

-Eso te pasa por distraído.-regaño Sesel recibiendo su porción.-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-Bueno, la ultima vez Alfred sufrió un desvanecimiento por cansancio, además que le bajo el azúcar, por ende tiene diabetes gestacional.-explicó Canadá.

-Y como no sabemos que más pueda pasar...-agregó Emily ya comiendo su propio pastel.-Si pudieran ayudar.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó Peter, aunque en realidad era más peligroso que el pequeño cooperara que si no lo hiciera.

-Cuenten con nosotros.-dijo Thomas luego miró a las otras dos islas.-Ellos también.

-Bueno, eso es todo, creo.-dijo Arthur desviando la mirada.

-¿Bromeas?-exclamó, moderadamente, Dylan.- ¿Siquiera han pensado en quien será el padrino?

-Emily y Mathew.-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me dejaron aparte?-reclamó Scott.

-Por motivos más que obvios.-le respondieron todos los presentes.

-Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a otro niño bajo tu cuidado. A nosotros apenas y nos cuidaste, a Arthur lo perseguiste a flechas y a Peter, ni hablar, no lo miraste siquiera.-explicó Thomas.

-Sesel y Peter quedan descartados por ser "menores de edad".-dijo Emily.-Oz esta muy alejado, así que pensaros en los familiares más cercanos, y con los que más tiempo pasan. Por eso nos escogieron a nosotros.

-Bueno, Arthur no permitiría que nosotros nos acercáramos.-murmuró Dylan.-Pero no somos tan malos como antes.

-Pero tu si eres bastante inestable, se que podría confiar en Thomas, pero ustedes no me dejan mucho que esperar.-dijo Arthur alzando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Eso lo sabemos perfectamente.-dijo Gales.-Estoy de acuerdo con la elección que ha hecho, pero si me permiten cambiar de tema, posiblemente los demás países quieran conocer a esta futura isla. ¿Cómo ocultaran esto durante los próximos tres meses?

-Partiendo porque Emily tomó mi lugar.-dijo el estadounidense.- Luego, si dicen que quieren visitar a mi bebé les diremos que no quiere conocer a otras naciones aún, finalmente les diremos la verdad, dentro de algunos siglos.

-Entonces nosotros, y el grupo podrido, somos los únicos que sabemos todo, y por ende debemos ayudar a mantener el secreto.-afirmó Dylan.

-Exactamente.-dijo Arthur.

-¡Parece divertido!-exclamó Peter.-Me preguntó si Letonia querría tener un hijo conmigo cuando seamos adultos.

-OMG! Peter, aún es muy temprano para que pienses en esas cosas.-se apresuró a decir Arthur.

-Es vedad, aun tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo, hasta podrías cambiar de opinión.-agregó Canadá algo preocupado.

-No cambiare de opinión.-respondió el menor haciendo que la preocupación embargara a los demás.-Pero va enserio, cuando sea adulto.-agregó notando la tensión entre los demás.

-Ciento lastima por Letonia.-le murmuró Scott a Dylan, el cual asintió.

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer un baby shower dentro de dos meses y las excusas que darían así alguien preguntaba por la nueva nación.

* * *

Nadie parecía extrañar la presencia de Alfred en las reuniones, las cuales parecían más eficientes que nunca, pero en el fondo todos extrañaban, de alguna forma el griterío que causaba con su voz chillona hacia falta, pero eso sólo se empezó a notar a la quinta reunión sin saber nada de él.

-Emily.-llamó china levantando la mano, una medida que habían adoptado para hacer las preguntas.- ¿Cuándo volverá la compet-, es decir, Alfred?

-¿Por qué pregunta señor Yao?-preguntó la americana con una gotita nerviosa en la sien.

-No sabemos como esta, y me preocupa que una nación tan pequeña este tanto tiempo a su cuidado, su futuro es alarmante.-dijo susurrando lo último.

-No es que pase todo el tiempo con esa nación, es que como es algo hiperactiva y le gusta juegar con él, los dejamos juntos unas horas, además yo lo cuido después de las reuniones.-trató de evadir Emily.-Y nos turnamos con Arthur y Mathew.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no contesta su celular?-ahora era México quien preguntaba, se le hacía extraño que ni siquiera hiciera eso.

-L-lo cambió-respondió la rubia sintiendo como dentro de poco se le escaparía el asunto de las manos.-Y no tengo su número aquí si es lo que vas a preguntar.-agregó antes de que el mexicano pudiera abrir la boca.

-Tampoco se ha conectado a face...-ahora era Francis quien interrumpía.

Mientras Emily evadía preguntas, Alfred se encontraba preparando un sándwich de mermelada de arándano, jamón y queso blanco, en cuanto lo tuvo listo fue a sacar una taza para preparar un descafeinado con leche descremada y tras llevar todo a la mesa del estar, se puso a mirar un programa de H&H en el que decoraban la habitación para un bebé, el obviamente, como el héroe que era, se preocupaba de mirar todas las medidas de seguridad que necesitara su pequeña islita cuando llegara al mundo, no permitiría que le callera un peluche encima siquiera.

-Podríamos pintar a Winnie the Pooh en la pared, como las cosas que mostraban en Extream Makeover.-fataseaba siendo escuchado por su amigo extraterrestre, el cual extrañamente no había aparecido hasta ese momento.-... ¿Dónde te habías metido?-el ser gris respondió en ese idioma que sólo Alfred es capaz de comprender.-Así que tu prima.-y Mr. Tony llamó su atención haciendo movimientos con los brazos mientras le decía otra cosa.- ¡Realmente me ayudarás con la habitación de bebé!-el extraterrestre levantó el dedo pulgar.

Alfred terminó de comer su pan, atorándose en el proceso y pasándolo con el resto del café, tomó las llaves de su camioneta y fueron al Sears más cercano.

Una vez dentro y en la sección de bebés, se dispusieron a seleccionar algunas cosas, entre ellas sillas, sillas para el auto, cunas y sus accesorios, mantas y monitores para el bebé.

-No puedo decidirme, ¿los monitos o Winnie? ¿Qué crees Tony?-el ente le respondió en silencio.

-Entonces será Winnie.-dijo haciendo que Tony cargará las cosas hasta la caja registradora, muchos clientes terminaron con un trauma al ver como un extraterrestre hacia levitar las compras con un extraño aparato que semejaba a un lápiz.-Cárguelo a esta cuenta.-dijo entregando la tarjeta, su jefe se llevaría una pequeña sorpresilla al ver su estado bancario.

* * *

-Que cansancio, a quien se le ocurre algo así.-pensaba el británico, refiriéndose a la junta mundial, cuando entraba en casa del estadounidense. Incluso Emily decidió irse antes por el estrés que todas esas preguntas le habían causado.-P-pero qué...-eso fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver las cajas apiladas en la sala.

-¡Hola Iggy!-saludó el de lentes bajando de la escalera.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó dejando caer su maletín al suelo.

-Cosas para el bebé, como no habíamos comprado nada me dije "¿Por qué no comprar lo básico?", así que fui con Tony y trajimos una cuna, con todo, una silla para comer, la especial para el auto y los monitores, lo demás lo quiero escoger contigo.-terminó de explicar poniendo una cara tierna que mataría a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

-Eso no explica la cantidad de cajas.-dijo el mayor con los ojos en blanco y apuntando a la sala.

-No, eso es el equipaje de Tony. Ven a ver la habitación del bebé.-lo condujo hasta la habitación contigua a la suya, al entrar por la puerta de madera de roble se veía la cuna de madera, al lado de la ventana, en la que reposaba un peluche de Winnie the Pooh haciendo juego a las mantas de la cuna y las cortinas que ondeaban con la briza, del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba la silla de comer, del mismo tonó que la cuna con otro peluche junto a una pequeña cómoda, la cual ya estaba en la casa ,pero curiosamente hacia juego con la madera de los nuevos implementos.

-¿Tú armaste esto?-preguntó Arthur preocupado por cualquier imprudencia que hubiera hecho Alfred.

-No, sólo puse las mantas, Tony hizo el resto.-dijo apoyando todo su peso en el más bajo.

-N-no hagas eso...-reclamó tratando de no caer por el peso extra sobre él.-Vamos a caer si sigues así.

-Está bien.-dijo parándose por su propia cuenta.- ¿Vamos a comprar la ropa para el bebé?

-Nada perdemos con comprar un poco de ropita amarilla, pero sería mejor en cuanto sepamos el sexo del bebé.

- ¿Qué pasa si no se muestra?-Alfred tenia la extraña impresión de que el bebé no le permitiría saber que sexo tenia, ya que en la ultima sesión no dejo de moverse y cada vez que estaban por averiguar que era, cruzaba las piernas.-Creo que sería mejor tener un poco de todo, luego compramos más cosas para cuando crezca.

-Está bien Al.-dijo el Inglés rodeándolo con un brazo.-Vamos.

Tenía que admitirlo, no tenían nada de ropa para la isla, y como la sorpresa llego en la primavera pasada, tendrían que comprar ropa para el invierno. El inglés pensaba en un par de enteritos y un abriguito por si era necesario, quizás un par de gorritas, pero no contaba con que "algunas cosas" para el estadounidense significase enteritos, jardineras, chalecos, chaquetas, gorros, guantes, bufandas, calcetines, zapatos, pantaloncitos y camisas.

Suerte que logró detenerlo cuando entraron a la primera tienda, ya que incluso estaba mirando vestiditos.

-Idiota, te dije que sólo algunas cosas y todas tienen que ser unisex.-le recordó dándole un zape y volviendo a poner el vestidito en su lugar.-Veamos los enteritos.-dijo llevándolo al otro lado de la tienda.

-Mira, este parece un osito de peluche.-Alfred tomó una de las prendas que tenia frente a él.-dice que es para recién nacidos.

-Entonces llevémoslo, esto también.-tomando un par de bodys de algodón, uno amarillo y el otro verde.

-Creo que eso le dará frío.-comentó Alfred haciendo que el mayor botará un suspiro.

-Alfred, crees que lo dejaría sólo con esto.-el menor sonrió nervioso.-Escoge algunos ositos y fíjate que tengan pies de polar o algodón frisado, yo buscaré otro enterito acolchado.-dijo autoritario y frío.

-Pero que gruñón es.-murmuró yendo en dirección contraria al británico.- ¡Oh! Este tiene a Winnie the Pooh, y este tiene a Tiger. Creo que esto está bien, tienen los pies de polar, ok, los llevaré... ¿qué es esto?

-Al, ¿Encontraste los ositos?-preguntó volviendo con un enterito que aparentaba ser un gato.

-¿Podemos llevar un chaleco?-preguntó el de ojos azules mostrando la pequeña prenda.

-Está bien, pero eso será todo.

-¿Por qué?-se notaba que alguien no había leído los libros sobre bebés.

-Al, crecerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esto le quedara pequeño en menos de un mes.-frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Al inflo los cachetes.

-¿Sí se ensucia más de una vez a día?

-No te preocupes por eso, seguramente nos regalaran más cosas en el baby shower,-una idea hizo acto de aparición en la mente del inglés.-además podemos comprarle más cosas cuando sepamos si es niño o niña, ya sabes, el vestidito.-eso fue más que suficiente para que el americano tomara las cosas que habían elegido y se encaminara a la caja.-Perfecto.-rió antes de ir a la fila en la que estaba Alfred.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que todo saliera bien durante los dos meses restantes, como leen, la pequeña isla ya gestaba el séptimo mes, ¡un poco más y al fin conocería al resto del mundo!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sí, me atrase y seguiré demorando en subir más caps, los trabajos de la universidad me han consumido, pero bueno, los disfruto. Realmente lamento la demora. En vacaciones de invierno subiré otros caps, espero.

Bueno, sin más rodeos, diviértanse con el cap. (Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica es porque no lo he revisado XD)

* * *

-Veamos que ocurre esta vez.-la doctora ya estaba harta, no era posible que un bebé se le escapara todo el tiempo, ¡menos uno de siete meses! Ok, debía admitir que algunos no se sabe hasta que nacen, pero jamás le había tocado uno.-Vamos pequeño, déjame ver que eres.-y cuando estuvo a punto de ver lo que los tres presentes tanto anhelaban, se dio vuelta y les quedo mostrando el trasero.- ¡Me rindo!-termino exclamando, era la novena vez que trataba de ver el sexo del bebé, y las nueve veces le hizo lo mismo.

-Parece que tendremos que esperar otra vez.-comentó Arthur al oído de Al.

-Así parece.-rió el menor limpiando el gel de su abultado abdomen.-Gracias de todas formas doctora.

-No hay de que.-dijo la mujer con más canas de las que ya tenía en la cabeza.-el siguiente control será el primero del próximo mes, después habrá uno a dos semanas, por si acaso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Al consternado, ¿acaso había algo mal con su bebé? Arthur contuvo sus ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma, ¿realmente Alfred era así de despistado o era algo congénito? Si lo era esperaba que no lo heredara su futura islita.

-Los bebés suelen nacer a los ocho meses en lugar de a los nueve.-termino por contestar el bretón y luego miro a un calendario sobre el escritorio de la doctora.-Con qué viernes.-pensó sonriéndose.

Ambos volverían a casa tras pasar por la cafetería, Al no pretendía cocinar aquella tarde y por nada del mundo permitiría que el inglés los envenenara con su "comida". Si hubiera alguien más en casa no se molestaría, pero no habría nadie y un cheese cake para diabéticos lo llamaba desde que pasaron por el lado del local antes de la consulta.

Extrañamente el mayor no le dijo nada cuando pidió un nuevo trozo a la mesera, ni siquiera hizo una mueca, estaba como en las nubes, o viendo a sus amigos imaginarios, eso le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿si su hijo también salía con esquizofrenia?, ni pensarlo, comió un nuevo trozo de pastel y miro a su novio llamándole la atención.

-¿En qué piensas que ni te fijas en lo que he estado haciendo?-entonces fue cuando el cej-bretón espabilo.

-Eh, pues yo estaba pensando en algo.-respondió como si nada.- Enseguida vuelvo.-dijo saliendo del local. Seguramente al baño, pensó el de lentes.

No muy lejos, en un pasillo del hospital, cercano al patio, un grupo de personas se reunía junto a un expendedor de café.

-¿Todo está planeado?

-Claro, ahora que nos has dicho cuando proceder, no habrá ningún inconveniente.

-Más les vale o se las verán muy caro.

-Sólo déjelo en nuestras manos.

Mientras Arthur caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, cerca del jardín interior, rodeado de un muy mal presentimiento, sabía que alguien los seguía desde que salieron de casa del americano, bueno, Emily y Mathew no cuentan porque estaban ocupándose de mantener a la gente apartada de Al, cosa que había funcionado, pues en la cafetería solo se encontraban él y el americano, estaba la camarera que siempre los atendía y la misma enfermera y doctora de siempre, pero a menos de que se alejada de Al no se encontraba con nadie más, en ese caso ¿por qué tenía aquella sensación?

Continuo caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior, todo parecía muy tranquilo, bueno, eso hasta que paso una niña corriendo y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo caer por aquellas inofensivas escaleras, con trece escalones para ser precisos, quedando tirado a la vista de una enfermera que pronto se vio obligada a llamar a un doctor y un radiólogo además de regañar a la niña y el adulto responsable de ella.

-"Se le pide a los señor Alfred F. Jones, Mathew Williams y a la señorita Emily A. Jones dirigirse a sala de urgencias 2 en el primer subterráneo."-sonó el megáfono.

-Sip, ya se demoraba mucho para haber ido al baño.-susurró Alfred dejando una revista de lado y dirigiéndose en compañía de sus hermanos a aquel lugar.-Espera, ¡¿sala de urgencias?

-Tranquilo Al, seguramente no le paso nada muy grave al señor Arthur.-dijo Matt con su típico hilillo de voz que apenas y se lograba oír.

-Iré a asegurar el perímetro.-dijo Emily sacando un radio de quien sabe dónde y dando órdenes a través del aparato.

-Pero es urgencias.

-Quizás se golpeo la cabeza y no lo dejan salir sin compañía, con todos los niños que andan dando vueltas por ahí no me extrañaría que tratando de evitarlos haya tropezado.

-¿Niños? Pero ¿por qué habría tantos niños en el hospital?

-Los niños de la sección de oncología tienen una fiesta el día de hoy, y han invitado a sus amigos para pasarlo bien.

-Ya veo.-repentinamente Emily se encontraba tras ellos.-Bien, perímetro asegurado chicos.-dijo levantando el pulgar.

-Eres la mejor.-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Llegaron a la sala de urgencias poco después, una enfermera los esperaba con algunas cosas en unas bolsas.

-Debo informarles de lo ocurrido.-la mujer quedó un momento en silencio, esperando a una pregunta, pero el escepticismo de sus receptores le dejo claro que no dirían nada.-Una niña chocó contra el señor Arthur en las escaleras, por lo que al caer su pierna se quebró en dos partes, debe estar dos semanas con el yeso, venir a control y veremos si se le quitara o no.

-¡Sí, tendré a Iggy conmigo dos semanas completas!-celebró el rubio de ojos azul alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¡No es gracioso Alfred F. Jones!-se escuchó detrás de la cortina tras la enfermera.

-Y tiene un hematoma en el pómulo izquierdo.-agrego la enfermera abriendo la cortina.-recuerde colocar las compresas frías durante unos minutos en el lugar del golpe, así bajara la hinchazón.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-dice Arthur recibiendo la compresa de parte de la enfermera.- ¿Ya puedo irme?

-Claro, le traeré una silla de ruedas.-al retirarse la enfermera los tres hermanos reventaron en carcajadas.

-¡¿U-una niña derribo al "Gran" Reino Unido?-se burlaba Alfred.

-No puedo creerlo, man, eres un debilucho.-carcajeaba Emily.

-Jamás olvidare esta escena.-reía el del oso polar.-Si Francis te viera no dejaría de burlarse por un siglo y medio.-ok, esa parte fue perfectamente audible por todos.-Eh... es decir, espero que se recupere pronto.-ocultándose tras su Kumahiro.

-Dare?

-Canadá...-respondió volviéndose invisible.

-Ahora entiendo porque suele desaparecer.-murmura el de grandes cejas poniendo la compresa fría en su cara.-Bueno, bueno.-llamó la atención.-Será mejor que nos vallamos, tengo la impresión de que alguien nos espía.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, tan volátil como siempre.-dice Emily.-Asegure todo el perímetro, ¿recuerdas?

-Como sea.-dice el Británico al ver entrar a la enfermera.-Vamos a casa.

-En este caso nosotros los dejaremos y luego nos iremos al trabajo.-susurró, ¡es decir!, dijo Mathew empujando la silla de ruedas una vez instalado Arthur en ella.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos.-añadió Emily.

-Tienes razón, sino quien sabe qué tontería se le ocurra a Alfred.

-No seas así Iggy.-reclamó el estadounidense.

-Esto interfiere en nuestros planes.-comentó una persona que espiaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

* * *

Una semana después, Iggy se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, no estaba en su silla de ruedas, estaba en el sillón, observando la silla de ruedas que Al se había asegurado de dejar junto al auto para que el Inglés no tratará de seguirlo a todas partes, y eso pasó en cuanto se descuido, tan solo se había sentado en aquel sillón para terminar su libro y apenas volteó la primera pagina del día, su silla ya no estaba y vio a un estadounidense irse divertido a quien sabe donde calle abajo.

¿Por qué había ocurrido eso? Simple, Alfred había discutido con Arthur porque no le dejaba espacio, hasta las parejas necesitan un momento separados, aunque él no lo había hostigado tanto, solo se preocupaba de que no hiciera fuerzas o que se agachara, aunque el tampoco podía hacer mucho, eso fue parte de la discusión. "Arthur please, ni siquiera puedes alcanzar aquello, déjamelo a mí.-recordó que le había dicho el americano cuando estaba tratando de sacar la basura.- No Al, es muy pesado para ti.-le dijo tratando de ser amable, pero para el americano no era así, era como si se burlara de él.- ¡Soy una nación, no un humano, eso es como una pluma para mí!-entonces Arthur se pone más serio.- ¡Ya he hablado Jones!-y luego desencadenó en aquello-¡Ah! Haz lo que quieras." Luego de tirar la basura se había ido a leer. Así fue como termino solo en casa y sin silla de ruedas.

Suspiró tras leer otra página infructuosamente, no podía concentrarse, pero entonces fue cuando vio a cierta húngara dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa con un paquete colgando del hombro. Sintió como tocó el timbre, pero el nada podía hacer, así que trato de golpear la ventana, pequeño detalle, no estaba a su alcance. No le quedaba de otra, así que gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que la muchacha se acercara a la ventana, por suerte no tenia traba, así que podría abrirla y entregarle su silla de ruedas, luego podría abrir, claro, si lograba escucharlo.

El primer intento no funciono, Hungría solo atinó a mirar confundía en muchas direcciones.

-¡Aquí, en la ventana del primer piso!-tuvo que aclarar el inglés. Pero aun así no fue escuchado.

Mientras que Arthur seguía gritando, Elizabeta se hablaba a si misma dándose ánimos.

-Muy bien Eli, has hecho esto muchas veces en casa de Gilbo, ¿por qué aquí no?-y tras aquello dio una gran patada a la puesta principal, la cual se desplomo con tuercas y todo, lista para volver a ser colocada en su lugar y sin rasguños.- ¡Ja! Una puerta no puede conmigo.

-¡Eli! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y... ¡¿Qué hiciste con la puerta?

-¡Oh! Arthur, verás, Emily no podía venir hoy, así que me pidió que tomará su lugar para ayudarlos con la limpieza, pero pensé que no había nadie porque...

-Te llamé lo más fuerte que pude.-dijo una vez que la húngara llegó al living de la casa.- Pero veo que no funciono, si tan sólo hubieras escuchado, te habría pedido que me pasaras la silla y te habría abierto la puerta.

-¿La que está junto al auto?

-Esa misma.-dijo el inglés. La húngara lo miro con cara de no entender.-Alfred me la quitó y se fue calle abajo. Y no, no puedo levantarme porque mi pierna está quebrada en dos partes.

-Ya-ya veo...-la húngara dejo sus paquetes en el otro sofá.-Arreglaré la puerta, iré por tu silla y vamos en busca de Alfred.

-Eh... however.-dijo Iggy.-No me iré a ninguna parte. Las herramientas están en la tercera puerta la derecha.

-Gracias.-dijo Eli quien apresuro el paso a aquella habitación, mientras que marcaba un número en su celular.-Vamos, contesta... vamos...

-"Mochi mochi..."

-Kiku, al fin contestas. Surgió una emergencia, necesito que le avises a Mei Mei que Alfred se escapo, Arthur y yo vamos a buscarlo. Les dejaré a ustedes el arreglo de la fiesta. Te llamaré en cuanto lo encuentre, adiós.

-...tomaré las medidas necesarias.-saco un teléfono aparte y llamo a su hermana menor, motivo del otro teléfono, era ilocalizable, y su hermana era muy parecida a la menor de Rusia.

-Bien.-recogió el destornillador y volvió a la entrada, con una sola mano levanto la puerta, apretó las tuercas y estaba como nueva, ni la chapa se había dañado con su patada.- La técnica hace a los maestros después de todo.-se sonrió para finalmente entrar la silla del inglés y partir en busca del menor.-Espero que tengas cinturón de seguridad, porque iremos a gran velocidad.

-No lo necesito, con Emily he tenido suficiente para aprender a sostenerme aquí.-rió el inglés mientras Hungría comenzaba a correr calle abajo.

* * *

-Veamos, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?-pensaba el americano.-Ya he comprado un par de ositos de peluche y el traje que Iggy se negó a comprar la ultima vez, ¿podría ir por un helado triple con chispas de chocolate o comprar un banana Split? Pero el ultimo tiene demasiada azúcar... puedo encontrar del otro con helado dietético, pero realmente quiero el segundo...

-¡Oferta! ¡Zapatos para bebés en oferta, señores y señoras, tal y como escucha, lo mejor para la temporada de invierno con un cincuenta porciento de descuento!-Alfred no lo pensó ni dos veces.

-¡Tendrá uno de cada color!

-Tengo la impresión e que mi visa está siendo cargada con mucha malicia.-comentó Inglaterra una vez que llegaron al centro comercial.

-Mira el lado bueno, es obvio que esta por aquí.-comentó Elizabeta.-Recuerdo que yo hice lo mismo durante la época en que nació Checoslovaquia, era un niño tan dulce... pero luego decidió irse y de paso se arruino mi matrimonio con Austria...

-Oye, oye, sin desmoronarse en medio centro comercial, pensaran que yo soy el culpable.-dijo al notar cómo se empezaba a quebrar la voz de Eli.-Además... sabes que era mejor así, ahora tienes mucho de ese "material" por las cámaras ocultas que le pusiste a Austria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Soy Ingles Eli, nadie me supera en espionaje.-dijo jactándose, pero haciendo que la húngara se sintiera mejor.

-Si claro, tanto que un hombre en cita te roba la silla de ruedas.-se burlo la castaña.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-En ese momento vieron pasar a Alfred con unas bolsas en la mano izquierda y un helado en la otra.- ¡Alfred F. Jones!

-¿Iggy?-se extraño de verlo, pero se sorprendió aun más al ver a Eli.- ¡¿Me estás engañando?

-¡Idiot! Ella me trajo aquí para buscarte, ¡recuerda que no puedo caminar!

-¿Entonces no me estás engañando?-preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-No.

-OH, my darling, volvamos a casa.-dijo completamente emocionado.

-¿Las hormonas hacen esto?... que interesante.-dijo Elizabeta para sí misma mientras veía alejarse a los otros dos.- ¡Hey! Espérenme, se supone que hoy debo ayudarlos.-dijo corriendo hacia ellos para volver a empujar la silla de ruedas.

* * *

-Chicos, ahí vienen.-avisó Peter mientras apagaba la luz.

-Guarden silencio.-Dijo Sesel mientras se ocultaban tras los sillones.

-Están entrando.-comentó Thomas al escuchar el sonido de la chapa abriéndose.

-¿Los dejo en la sala?-preguntó Hungría.

-Tranquila Eli, ya me trajiste hasta aquí, yo puedo ir hasta la sala.-dijo el inglés tomando el control de su silla.

-Claro, Alfred, déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas.

-Gracias Eli, dejémoslas a la entrada de esta habitación.

-¿Esta será la habitación del bebé?

-Lindo ¿no? Esto lo hizo Iggy antes de fracturarse.

-No fue nada.-dijo el mayor avanzando hasta la sala, luego lo siguieron los otros dos y cuando iban a pender la luz...

-¡Sorpresa!

* * *

Ok, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Los deje con las ganas de un babyshower? Sorry, esperen hasta el cap 10, ¡nos leemos!

¿Comentarios?


	10. Chapter 10

**¿Continuación? ¡¿Es esto una continuación?!**

**SÍ, LO ES. Este es uno de los fics que más he tardado en actualizar, ¿no? Me preguntó si alguien aun lo sigue, como sea, prometí que lo terminaría algún día y que no lo abandonaría, así que, ¡he aquí el capítulo 10!**

**¡A leer! (Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama de la historia y la isla salieron de mi imaginación****)**

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos a coro, haciendo estallar confeti y sacando fotografías.- ¡Feliz babyshower!

-¿Cuándo hicieron todo esto? ¡Eli tú lo sabías!-preguntó Arthur asombrado mientras evitaba que Alfred saltara sobre los pastelillos que había sobre la mesa.

-Pues claro que sí, yo organicé todo esto, el plan era distraerlos un poco, pero no pensé que Alfred se escapará dejándote sin posibilidades de seguirlo.-rio la castaña, Arthur tuvo que hacer como si no se molestara, puesto que eso ya sería una anécdota de la cual sus hermanos se burlarían hasta más no poder, soltó al americano y se acercaron a los demás agradeciendo la pequeña fiesta.

Así fue como comenzaron los juegos, si bien, era común, no dejaba de ser algo sucio, los países se pusieron en parejas y con un yogurt en manos y los ojos vendados tuvieron que dar de comer a quien tenían en frente, ¿por qué era sucio? Muy simple, no siempre acertaban a la boca de su pareja, sino que le daban en cualquier parte menos esa, el yogurt se desparramaba manchando todo, más, no les importo, excepto a Arthur que interiormente sufría por el piso de madera, ya que Sesel, precavida como sólo ella podía ser con su amado vestido, hizo a todos colocarse baberos, para así hacerlo más gracioso, mientras que Elizabeta y Kiku graban sin perder ningún detalle.

Continuaron con juegos similares, incluso jugaron a ponerle la cola al burro, la cual termino con un pinchazo en el trasero de cierto Escoses protagonizado por Sealand.

Poco después los juegos fueron aumentando en intensidad, por lo que decidieron excluir a Peter del siguiente.

Muy bien, el siguiente juego consiste en declarase a la persona que tengan al lado lo más serios posibles, pero no pueden reírse y deben rechazar la oferta, el que ríe, pierde y al centro, si sólo te rechazan te quedas en el círculo, queda claro.-explicaba la húngara.

-Yo no jugaré.-dijo Arthur.

-Ay, no seas un viejo aburrido, Iggy.-dijo USA.-Será divertido.

-No lo haré, y tú tampoco, te pondrás celoso apenas alguien que no seas tú se me declaré o me tenga que declarar, además de que perderías inmediatamente.-respondió arqueando una ceja con lo último.-los presentes rieron por lo bajo.

-Eso no es verdad, te apuesto a que ganaré.

-¿Qué apuestas?-quiso saber el aludido.

-Si yo gano me dejaras hacer todo lo que quiera y dejaras de insistir en hacerlo tú hasta que te quiten ese yeso.

-Entonces si yo gano obedecerás todo lo que te diga.-respondió el inglés. Se dieron un apretón de manos y comenzó el juego.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.-murmuró Irlanda haciendo que las dos personas a su lado sintieran un escalofrió.

-El primero en comenzar…-dijo Elizabeta mirando un reloj en la pares, haría que todo fuera de acuerdo a ese objeto, así que la persona que quedaba a las doce de aquel reloj fue…-Japón, declararte a la persona a tu izquierda.-estaba frente a ellas, así que debía ser a la izquierda del japonés para que se moviera de acuerdo al reloj, el asiático sentía como su sangre bullía, seguramente se desmayaría antes de poder declararse, miro a su derecha, Sesel, esperaba algo sonrojada, así que se aclaró la garganta he hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho en su vida.

Sostuvo las manos de la joven africana y la miró a los ojos con cara de "soy un idol, así que ámame", y dijo dulcemente, que lo mataran por favor…-Señorita Sesel, desde que la conocí he pensado que es la persona más bella que pueda existir, con el paso del tiempo descubrí que no sólo era su belleza externa lo que me atraía, sino que además era su belleza interior, es usted sin duda una persona a la que me atrevería a confiar mi corazón, así que por favor, sal conmigo preciosa.-sin duda funcionaría, ellos estaban acostumbrados a la seriedad que emanaba, y sólo de vez en cuando su personalidad de fanboy explosivo. Así que sólo tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para que la morena estallara de risa y tuviera que limpiar las lágrimas acumuladas por el dolor de no poder respirar.

-Gane.-pensó alegremente pero mostrando su típica seriedad.

-Bien, Sesel, al centro.-dijo Elizabeta alcanzándole un poco de bebida para que se tranquilizara y relajara un poco la garganta.-Continuemos.

Los siguientes eran Scott y Dylan. Escocia se maldijo internamente, cuando Irlanda se proponía algo, lo lograba. Así que el mayor sacó un cigarrillo de chocolate, para que dejaran de joderlo, que fumaria de todos modos, y puso todo su saxo beat en su postura y voz.

-Dylan, tiempo sin verte, el tipo con el que andabas el otro día, como se llamaba, a no importa, sólo te diré que le pateare el trasero si se te vuelve a acercar, porque simple, sólo yo puedo tenerte, te amo.-sosteniendo la barbilla de su hermano.

-No gracias, lo prefiero a él antes que a ti.-apartando la mano de un manotón al mayor.

-Esa si es una perdida aplastante.-pensaron todos, más rieron al acabar el turno de los presentes.

-Bien… los siguientes…-Eli vio quien continuaba, Oz y Arthur, Alfred quedaba al frente de esos dos, seguramente sería un resultado obvio, Oz era incapaz de no reír, ni cuando casaba cocodrilos paraba de hacerlo.-Oz, adelante.

El del parche se volteó para quedar frente al rubio más bajo, tenia que hacerlo reír, a ese hombre, trato de recordar si alguna vez los había visto reír, no, nada, suspiró, sólo tendría que declararse y asumir que perdería. Un segundo, Eli dijo que debía declararse seriamente, pero si se lo tomaba en serio, Arthur era su padrastro, por ende, tenia que apelar a…

-Arthur, sé que eres mi tutor y todo eso, pero no puedo evitar sentir cosas cuando te veo, no lo sé, es extraño, sé que no debería pero las mariposas en mi estomago hacen que no pueda soportarlo, por favor, Arthur, acepta mi amor.-eso ultimo lo dijo abrazando a su koala con cara seria, si, Oz serio.

Se notaba a leguas que Arthur quería reírse por lo ultimo dicho con el koala abrazado como si una niña tuviera en frente con cara de macho, pero no podía, si se reía perdería la apuesta con Alfred, el cual, por cierto, se repetía que no debía sentirse celoso por un maldito juego, era un juego, sólo un maldito juego en el Arthur aun no rechazaba a ese australiano de…. Las naciones junto al estadounidense se alejaron de él sintiendo el enojo emanar de su piel.

-Lo siento Oz, amo a otro.-dijo Inglaterra una vez que logró controlarse para no reír. Ya tenía un punto a favor, pronto sería el turno de América.

Siguieron Canadá y Gales, eso era algo extraño, nadie podía asegurar que alguno de los dos se reiría… o que Gales notará que era Mathew quien estaba frente a él. En todo caso el menor comenzó con su declaración, para sorpresa de todos no era tan invisible al realizarla, es más, juraban que podían ver a un francés hablando inglés y parecía atractivo, demasiado atractivo como para reírse, pero Thomas debía rechazarlo si quería ganar, aunque parte de su mente hubiera volado a maricones campos de flores y corazones voladores… ¡No! Esas cosas no podían ocurrirle a Gales, tomó todo su autocontrol, gracias al cual ni se inmuto exteriormente y dio el rechazo, más nadie esperó que fuera tan cruel.

-Perdón… ¿decías algo?-eso era cruel hasta para un juego, pero cambió al agregar lo último.-Lo siento, fue una broma de mal gusto, pero hay alguien más.

Sealand no entendía porque no lo dejaban jugar eso, él podía y sería mejor que cualquiera, los adultos continuaron con el juego hasta que dieron la vuelta a la ronda, luego de eso volvieron a sentarse en los sillones para disfrutar de más dulces y bebidas. Lo ignoraban desde ese juego y uno de sus hermanos estaba como en las nubes.

-Sea-kun.-le llamó Sesel repentinamente, finalmente lo volvían a tomar en cuenta.-Ayúdanos con los regalos, van a abrirlos y luego nos iremos.

-Claro que ayudaré.-quizás después de eso lo empezaran a considerar una nación. Ayudo a trasladar los regalos hasta la mesa del salón principal y luego le dieron la cámara para que tomara las fotos correspondientes.

Era el gran acontecimiento de la noche, y como era de esperarse, lo más preciado por todo padre fue regalado por montones, P-A-Ñ-A-L-E-S, sí, los invaluables y siempre escasos en casa. También venía una que otra cosa extra, como un biberón de vidrio, Dios sabe de dónde lo sacaron, pero valla que sorpresa encontrarse frente a uno de esos. Luego un pilucho con temática de pato, realmente, era un traje de pato convertido en pilucho, había que admitir que era adorable. Un par de paños húmedos y una tina para bebes.

La fiesta terminó poco después, dejando a la pareja tranquila, y sorprendentemente dejaron el lugar limpio, gracias obsesión de Kiku, gracias. Sólo les quedó ir a dormir y pasar otra semana como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Discutiendo por quien saca la basura.

* * *

**¿Merece Reviews a estas alturas? ¿Tomates?**

**Gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
